Loves Betrayal
by Guren
Summary: Yuki goes away for a few days. Shuichi and Hiro go out. Something will happen that may change the rest of their lives. RR please!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. If I did I would have made some of the events and things different then what happened. I wish I owned it though cause then I could really claim Hiro as my own…**

_**A/N: I would like to thank all of you that review the 2 other fics that I have. I know that there was some question on me continuing the Fic called Third Wheel. There will not be a continuation on it. I was going to make this a sequel to it…but it isn't turning out the way it was supposed to. So I am making this something completely different. I hope that you enjoy this as much as the others….**_

**Warning: Yaoi contents. This will be rated R for language and things to happen.**

Now lets begin……..

**Loves Betrayal **

**Chapter 1-The beginning of the end.**

The sound of hard pounding on my front door, is what stirred me from my deep needed sleep. I squint my eyes to look at the time and see that it is 8:00 in the morning already. I groan and crawl out of bed. The pounding on the door continued with frantic beats. "Yeah…yeah I'm coming." I grumble out.

As I was walking to the door, I stubbed my toe on the amplifier for my guitar. I suck in a breath and hold back all the cursing that was threatening to leave my lips. I make it to the door, unlatch the locks and open it enough to see who is pounding at my door.

In the door way, I see nothing more then who I expected to see. "La Li Ho…" he calls out before pushing the door open with the force of his body, attempting to glomp me. I hit the floor with a thud as I look at him. "What is it Shuichi?" I ask through my morning voice.

"Well I promised you another night out…and tonight will be the night. No interruptions, no Yuki…nothing but the 2 of us doing what we used to do." he says holding up two fingers. A bright smile formed across his face as he sat on my chest.

"I've already thought of things that we could do. We could go to the zoo, then go to the movies, out to dinner, go across town to the new ice cream place for ice cream, and then after that go to the Theater. They are showing a new production. I don't remember the name of it…but I am sure that it will be good. I remember Yuki talking about it." He says looking down at me. "That's why I have come here early. To get a nice head start on the day."

He continued to ramble, as I became lost in my own thoughts. First I couldn't believe that he was wanting to go and do something with me all day. I couldn't believe that Yuki was going to allow him to spend so much time with me. I look up at Shuichi and raise an eyebrow. I opened my mouth and began to say something before I could even convince myself to stop. "You really mean to tell me that Yuki is alright with you going out with me today?" I couldn't help but ask, or the question would burn in my soul until I asked.

He stopped talking and looked back down at me. "Oh Yuki is out of town on business. He wont be back for a few days. He told me to stay out of trouble and not to break anything, so I told him that I would hang out with you so that you can make sure that I don't." he says scratching the back of his head. "I really hope that you don't mind me being here…cause if you do then I will go and do something by myself." he says getting a sad look in his eyes.

"You know that I don't mind that you want to do something with me. Make me thinks of old times when it used to be only you and I." I say through a yawn. I reach up my hand and wipe out he sleep from my eyes. "Let me get some coffee in me…and take a shower. After that you may do with me as you will…" I say as I force myself up, taking the genkai singer with me. I set him down and then head towards the bathroom to shower. "Make yourself comfortable…I will be out in a few minutes." I say as I enter the bathroom.

I walk into the bathroom and reach over and turn on the shower. I wait for it to warm up to the right temperature, before I begins to remove my flannel Pajama bottoms. I turn and look into the mirror and shake my head, as you can see the effect of the lack of sleep under my eyes. I take my 2 forefingers and run them along the skin right under them, in attempts to make it all disappear. To no avail though, so I sigh and then climb into the shower.

I sigh out as the warm water begins to run over my alabaster skin. I tilt my head back and allow the water to run the full length of my red hair. I take my hands and run them through my hair, taking another breath and sighing out. This was the one time that I truly enjoyed. I quickly shampooed my hair and washed up. I didn't want to be to long, cause I knew how restless Shuichi could be sometimes.

After a few minutes, I got done and climbed out of the shower. I grabbed the towel that was on the towel rack and began to dry myself off with it. I look around and then sigh out again. I forgot my clothes…which wasn't unusual. But it isn't right…especially since Shuichi was here. I take the towel and wrap it against my hips and take another towel and run it through the long locks upon my head. I toss that one aside as I am leaving the bathroom. I walk out and see Shuichi sitting on my bed, notebook in hand. I arch an eyebrow at him and continue over to my dresser.

"What are you doing Shuichi?" I ask looking at him. He looks up from his writing and smiles at me. He notices what I am wearing and blushes a bit. "Making out a list of things to do for the next few days. That's about how long Yuki is going to be gone." his eyes reverting back to his notebook. I shake my head and continue to go through my clothes. "Don't you think that you should be working on something…I don't know along the lines of a new song.." I say with a little amusement in my voice.

Obviously Shuichi didn't catch it cause he looked up at me with the puppy-dog eyes. "Hiro…I don't want to work right now. I want to do what I'm doing…" he whines out. I look over at him and shake my head. "Well…since this is our only day off…I think that you should think about one throughout the day. I don't want a bullet put in my head…and I know that you don't want one either." I say as images of the gun slinging American come flooding my brain, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I grab up my clothes and head towards the bathroom to get dressed. I get in there and I shut the door. I place my clothes on the counter and take the towel from around my waist, and place it on the towel rack. I reach over and grab my boxers and slip them on. I then put on a pair of black nice fitting jeans, and a plain blue button down shirt. I pick up the wide toothed comb, and take it through my hair. A small smile forms on my face for no reason inparticular really. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm going to be doing something with my best friend, that I haven't really spent to much time together as we had at one point in time.

I look at myself one more time before buttoning up the shirt, and tucking it in. With one last brush of the shirt, I turn and walk out of the bathroom. As I enter the room where Shuichi is…I hear him gasp as he looks at me. I raise an eyebrow and ask "Are you alright, Shuichi?" I was slightly confused on what was wrong with the pink haired boy.

"I'm alright. Its just I've never seen you look like this before. You are all dressed up and looking like you are going somewhere important. Did you have prior plans that you failed to tell me about!" he squeals out, tears brimming his violet eyes. I could see that the tears were threatening to fall. It broke my heart to see him like this…especially when he didn't have to be.

"Shu calm down. Its okay…I don't have plans with anyone other then you. I just felt like wearing something nice…especially if we are going to go to the theater later on." I say trying to reassure my friend. I walk over to him and embrace him. "Don't worry Shuichi, even if I did have plans I would break them for you any day." I whisper to him. I feel his body relax into my embrace. I place my hand on the back of his head and caress his pink locks a bit.

"If you say so. I mean who am I to question you anyways." he says nuzzling my chest a bit.

I loved when he did things like this. Made me feel as if I really have an impact on him. "Well I think that we should be going Shuichi. I mean we wouldn't want to waste anymore time then we have to." I say as I let him go. I look down at his face and smile a bit. My left hand reaches up and brushes away the tears that had once threatened to fall.

I let him go and get up to retrieve my jacket and everything else that I was going to need for the day. I grab my keys off the counter and place my wallet in my back pocket. I watch Shuichi as he gets up and gathers his belongings as well. We both walk over to the door and slip our shoes on. I make one more last note before Shuichi and I exit out the door. I shut the door behind us…looking forward to the day ahead. Little did I know…that this was going to be a day that neither one of us would ever forget.

TBC

_**A/N: Well that is the end of that one. And you know what I was thinking. I complain all the time about cliff hangers…and then what did I do. I left one. Please review and tell me what you think, whether it be positive or negative. Till next time…..Ciao. I promise to update as soon as I can… **_


	2. Chapter 2: Day of events

**Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own Gravitation. I do on the other hand own the idea for this Fic.**

**Loves Betrayal **

**Chapter 2: A day of events…ending badly!**

About 9:30 is the time that we reached the zoo. Shuichi wouldn't stop talking about it the whole way there. He keeps going on and on about the animals that he wants to say first.

I couldn't help but laugh, as he continues to figure out which ones he wants to see first. I shake my head and get out of my car. (Yes I brought the car today…not knowing exactly what Shuichi will buy while we are out.)

We make our way up to the front gates of the zoo, and Shuichi begins to jump around all excited. "Calm down Shu-chan we haven't even gotten into the place yet.." I say with a slight chuckle.

He looks up at me and smiles brightly. I cant help but to smile at him back. I walk up to the window and purchase 2 tickets. I take the tickets from the woman and turn and give Shuichi his. "Here you go…" handing one out to him.

He takes it and his eyes begins to sparkle like never before. He just stares at the ticket, with absolute happiness in his eyes. "Shu. Shu." waving my hand in front of his face. This managed to snap him out of the daze he was in.

He looks at me with some question on his face. "Come on…you don't want to miss anything." I say as I put him in a headlock and walk him up to the woman and hand her our tickets.

She smiles at us, takes the piece that she is supposed to, and lets us through without to much question. We walk through and I look around at everything. This is a good thing, not to many people here, less chance of us being recognized.

Suddenly I was emerged form my thoughts by the sound of squealing. I turn to see who or what it was, only to see Shuichi standing outside the gift shop, gaping at the things inside.

His eyes grew to the size of saucers and the tears forming as he continues to stare. "Its all so beautiful……" he says with utter awe in his voice.

I cant help but to laugh at the site of my Genkai friend. "Shu why don't we come here after we go and see all the animals." I suggest to him. _'I don't want to be the one to be carrying everything all day..' _I think to myself. I have to suppress a smile from forming.

Shuichi looks at me and pouts for a moment and then nods his head. "Alright…as long as you promise that we will stop here. And you have to promise. I know that if you promise that you wont break it." he says looking up at me with those irresistible eyes of his.

All I can do is smile at him and nod my head. "I give you my solemn oath, that we will stop here before we leave."

He nods his head and then we finally begin our day at the zoo.

The time at the zoo really goes uneventful, except for Shuichi acting more like a child today then ever before. The cutest thing that I would have to say happened was when Shuichi went and was acting like the polar bears do in the winter time. He began to hide his face behind his hands and hiding like the bears do. "Look Hiro, I'm hiding like they do.

I couldn't help but to laugh at that. He even crept up to me like that, got a few inches from my face, and uncovers his. Underneath his hands lays the most gentle looking face on the planet. He smiles at me, then takes his hand and places them on my face, hiding me. "There now you are hidden as well." I couldn't help but to smile under the strawberry scented little hands.

Next on our list of places to go is the new little ice cream shop. I decided that we would go there to eat something small before we head out to the afternoon matinee. We get to the shop and Shuichi is the first one out of the car. He is already inside by the time I get out of my car. I shake my head at him and I really don't understand where all his energy comes from.

I go into the building and see Shuichi already drooling over the many different types of ice cream this place has. "Shu I don't think that they appreciate you drooling on the glass." I say to him. He looks up at me with a blush forming on his face.

"Sorry, just trying to figure out what kind of ice cream to get. I nod my head as I begins to look at the choices myself. After a few minutes of looking we decided the flavors that we would get.

We order them and then take a seat at one of the small tables. We were very lucky that it was still early in the day, and most people are at work, and the kids are still in school. We sit at the table and eat our ice cream. "So what movie would you like to see, Shuichi?" I ask after a minute of sitting in silence.

He looks up at me and smiles. "I want to see the movie 'The Ring 2' he says with a huge smile. I shake my head at him. "No. We are not going to go and see a movie that will give you nightmares forever." I state firmly.

A pout forms on his lips, and the tears again brim his eyes. "Please Hiro. Yuki wont take me to see anymore movies. I really want to see this one. Please take me Hiro" he begs sticking out his bottom lip and getting the puppy dog look.

I sigh out and nod my head. He knows that I will give in when he brings up the blond. "Alright, but I don't want to hear it if you get scared and cant sleep at night. I expect to be able to sleep tonight and if I don't…I will send you to Ryuichi's house." I state looking him in the eyes.

"Fair enough.." he says getting the cute look that only works for him.

I watch him as he continues to eat his food. Something about the way that he was eating his ice cream was intriguing. I mentally smack myself, knowing that I am not allowed to think anything about Shuichi, cause he has Yuki. I sigh and finish off my ice cream.

After we are done, we head out and go to the movie theater. I don't even know which theater is playing the movie. I turn to Shuichi and say "Call the theaters and find out which one is playing the movie."

He looks at me and smiles. I watch him pick up his phone and begin to dial different numbers. The last number that he called finally had the movie that he wanted to see. "The Megaplex on Orochiro street is the only one playing it right now." he says to me.

I look at him and sigh out a little. I pull into a driveway and turn around and head towards the movie theater. "The things that I do to make you happy Shuichi…" I say with a smile on my face.

"That's because I'm your best friend, and you love me." he says leaning his head on my shoulder. He looks up at me with his violet eyes and smiles brightly again.

I couldn't argue with him there. I take my one hand and ruffle his hair a bit. "That's right and don't you ever forget that." I says before removing my hand and placing it back on the steering wheel.

We make it to the theater in a record 20 minutes. Its not like me to speed when I have someone else with me, but I wanted to make sure that we got there in time. We get out and run to the ticket booth and get 2 tickets for the movie. We get everything that Shuichi need to get through the movie, and head into the theater. I look around and find it a little weird that we are the only ones in there, but then again there is still an hour before school lets out.

I lead Shuichi to some seats near the back, and we sit down. "Why are we sitting way back here?" he asks looking at me. "If we sit to close it hurts my head to have to crane it upward to see the movie correctly.." I say to him

He nods his head at me and sits down and crosses his legs. He begins on the popcorn already, watching the screen with much intensity. I sit back at wait for it. The moment that he ends up in my lap.

The movies was getting to the point where it was getting really good, it had me even on the edge of my seat. Well suddenly Shuichi's phone went off. Shuichi screams and jumps in the air and lands in my lap. He begins to cry and he buries his head into my shoulder.

I place my hand on the back of his head, and take his phone out of his pocket, and then answer. To my very discretion it happen to be the one person that I don't get along with at all. "Moshi Moshi Shindou's phone." I answer.

"Well the hell is the brat and why are you answering his phone?" Yuki asks on the other end.

I clench my teeth together and as calmly as possible say "We're at the movies, and at the moment he is hiding from the scary part of the movie." I say with a smirk on my face. I know that Yuki knew exactly where Shuichi was at the moment.

"What the hell did you go and do something like that for? You know how annoying he can be when he watches shit like that." the blond snorts into the phone.

"I actually like to do things that make him happy, not cry Yuki-san you should know that." I say with much attitude.

"Listen here you fucking bastard. Don't you go and start shit like that with me. He makes himself cry by not getting the…."

That was the point that I hung up the phone and turned it off. I knew that Yuki would be completely pissed and that Shuichi would hear about it later….which is the only thing that makes me regret what I did.

The movie finally ended and we left. I was carrying Shuichi of course. He was so jumpy when we left out of there. I set the pink haired singer on the seat and pried his arms from around me and buckled him in.

I walk over to my side of the car, and I get in. I look at him and he is shaking. I sigh out and lean over to him and pull him into an embrace. "It'll be alright Shuichi. I am here and you know that I wont let anything happen to you." I whisper to him.

He nods and leans into my chest. "Thank you Hiro. I couldn't believe that scared me so much." he muffles through my shirt. "By the way…who was on the phone." he says slightly pulling back from me.

I look down at him and smile a bit. "It was Yuki…" I said calmly.

I watch as he pulls out his phone and turn it on. He then dials the number to get to his voicemail. He sits there and listens to the messages. His eyes grew wide, and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. His bottom lip starts to quiver and that is about the time that I pull the phone from his hands to listen to the message myself.

I couldn't help but to feel heartbroken, when Shuichi pulls his legs up on the seat, wrap his arms around them, and then bury his face in them. I knew that the messages must be bad if that is the reaction coming from him.

I reach over and place a hand on his shoulder, caressing it a bit. I knew that he was crying because of me. I swore to myself that I wouldn't make him cry like that. I listened and then clicked the off button.

"Let me take you home Shuichi. I'm sure that your not in the mood to continue being out." I say setting the phone down in the cup holder. I turn on the car and head out of the parking lot.

"No. I wont do that to you Hiro. We can continue to do what we were doing." he says looking at me, tears still falling down his face.

"Lets just go home, get you rested up. And if you feel like going out again later…then we will." he says sternly. That was the only way that he could get Shuichi to comply with anything.

Shuichi nodded at me and places his head back in his knees. I removed my hand from his shoulder and begin to drive away. _'I will talk to Yuki later…and threaten his life if I have to.' _he thinks to himself. _'I cant believe that he takes his anger for me, out on my Shuichi.' _

After 10 minutes or so, I pull into my parking space. I turn off the car and head over to help Shuichi out. I know that if I don't then he wont get out of the car. I take him back up to the house and sit him on the bed. "Get some rest Shu-chan…" I say laying him back on the bed.

I turn to go out to the kitchen, when I heard the sound of Shuichi's cell phone. I hear him pick it up, and then smile. (Yes I can hear him smile, it's a weird little thing between us.)

"Hello….Yuki…no…no…but Yuki…Yuki please don't…I'm very sorry…Yuki please just listen to me… its not like that….you know….Yuki please…you don't mean it….But Yuk…I." Shuichi was cut off by the dial tone on the other end. He gasped a breath in and looks up at Hiro. A slight cry escapes his lips, before I see him collapse onto the bed, head in the pillow.

I close my eyes and sigh out. I know what happened but I don't know the whole thing. I walk over and sit on the bed and run my hand up and down his back "Tell me what happened.." I softly say.

To make a long story short, he basically rambled off how Yuki was tired of me and wouldn't put up with Shuichi hanging out with me. He basically was giving Shuichi a choice, and he couldn't do it. Yuki told him it was over. For good this time. We all know how that is though.

I pull Shuichi up into my arms and hold him close to me. "You know that he didn't mean it and you know that he will be back to claim you." I says softly. "Just give him some time to calm down and then try talking to him again."

"I don't want to be without him, Hiro. Without Yuki I am nothing and there is nothing left for me to live for…" he says through his sobs.

"God Shuichi don't say that. You know that you have a lot to live for. You have your family, fans, and me. Aren't we enough to keep you from thinking these things?" I ask. I was trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

I must have hid it well. Shuichi didn't seem to catch on to it. He looks up at me and my heart break more from the look on his face. "I don't want to be alone Hiro. Yuki is the only one that ever made me feel the way I do. I don't think that I want to not have that anymore." he says before breaking down even more.

This was all my fault and I knew it. I sighed as I held him closer. _'Yuki only got to you first…' _I think to myself. I continue to caress his back and soothe him. "There will be others out there for you…." I says in a mere whisper.

"Like who? Noone is going to want someone like me. There are only certain people that can handle me." he says looking up at me.

"Me Shuichi…"

_**A/N: Alright that is the end of that chapter. I know that it is long, but I wanted to put some detail into it. I know that it was kinda rambling a whole lot. I hope that you all like this one as you did the others. Let me know what you think, and tell me if I should continue with it. If not then I wont…but if you like it then I will continue it. Please R&R**_

**Review thanks:**

Chocho- I know how you feel I hate them as well…and then I go and do one myself. I'm glad that you like it so far…I hope I can still keep your interest when I continue it.

Alonleyshadow- I'm glad that you liked it and I hope this is quick enough.

Josh122121- I hope this is soon enough for you.

Ildreen Love- Thank you for reviewing. I expect you to bug me about updating just as I do you. And I am glad that you like it as well. And I am sorry about the tenses, I will definitely try to watch that. Maybe I need someone to proofread it before I actually submit them.

InuyashaFan4Life1988- Thank you for the review. I am glad that you like it. The reason for the cliff hanger was just for you and you know that….lmao j/k. And I know that you will bug me…and I will ignore you cause you are my friend and I can do that…lmao. J/k you know that I love you…and you know that if you bug me to much I will cut off your Rping also…lmao.


	3. The Ultimate Asshole

Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own it. I wish I did. If I did I would have money!

Warning: Rated R for Language

_Italicized subconscious or inner thoughts_

**Loves Betrayal **

_**Chapter 3: The Ultimate asshole.**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

I hang up my phone and throw it across the room, and watch it shatter against the farthest wall. "How could he not make a decision like that when he tells me that I am the most important thing in his life. I mean what the hell could I have even thought to even think something like that.." I growl out to myself, as I reach in my pocket and pull out my pack of cigarettes.

I stick one in my mouth and then walk over to the little fridge they have in the room and pull out a beer. Popping it open, slamming it down, and then grabbing another one. I take my foot and slam the door shut.

I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. "What the fuck is so hard about making a simple decision. God damn it Shuichi…I hate that you cant just make things simple."

'_That's cause he no longer loves you Eiri. If he truly loved you then he would do anything, including his best friend to be with you..'_

A growl escapes my lips, as I pop the next can open. "You don't know him like I do, he wouldn't allow me to make him make a decision like that."

"_That is because he is to weak willed to see what is truly in front of him. Are you going to let him get away like that? Are you going to allow him to hurt you like Yuki did?"_

"No, of course not. Shuichi would never hurt me as Yuki did.." I say my heart flopping a bit at the mention of the name.

'_He might not hurt you exactly how he did, but look at the pain and anguish you are going through at the moment.'_

"I'm not in any pain and I'm not going through any sort of Anguish. I don't like him like that so him doing this isn't affecting me like that."

'_Sure thing. Keep trying to convince yourself of that young Eiri.'_

"Leave me alone and stop talking to me.."

'_Oh but if I were to do that, then you might just go crazy and do something that you will regret. We wouldn't want you to go and do to Shuichi as you did to your Sensei now would we'_

"I said to shut up! Why cant you understand that I don't want you talking to me. Why cant you just leave me alone like I want to be!" I dangerously narrow my eyes at the image that stares back at me.

'_You never wanted to be alone. Even after everything that has happened to you, you have never wanted to be left alone. You only pretend that so that you are in less danger of getting hurt then before.'_

My lip curls and before I know it, I take my free hand and smash it into the mirror. I close my eyes as shards of glass fly everywhere. When I open my eyes, I see the blood trailing down my arm. I don't feel any pain from the injury though.

"This is all Hiro's fault. If he wouldn't have stuck his nose into something that has no concern to him, then I wouldn't be going through this." I say as begin to pull the shards out of my hand.

"I will teach him to stick his nose in my business. This will be the last time that he interferes with my life. I will put a stop to your sick crazy antics once and for all." I say as I begin to wrap up my hand.

"No I wont do that again. I wont give someone the pleasure that I would even think about doing something like that. I will on the other hand show Shuichi, that I am not going to be playing with him."

I feel the evil grin form across my lip, as I go and grab the other cell that I have. I go and I dial a number, that not only do I not want to call, but someone that would do anything for me.

"Seguchi.. here." he answers.

"Tohma I need you…" I say into the phone. I say it with my best 'I need someone' voice

"Eiri-san what is wrong?" he questions me.

I bite down the cruel response that I want to say to him. "Please don't ask question, and just come here." I say with a little bit of drama.

"Alright, I will come. Where are you at? I will come to you as soon as I can." Seguchi says.

"I'm at the Hilton in Saitama. Please get here as quickly as possible." I say pretending to almost be in tears.

"Ill leave right now. I will be there in less than an hour…" he says to me with much concern.

"Thanks.." is all I say before hanging up the phone.

I finally lit the cigarette, and put it in my mouth. Now to make the next phone call. I dial the number and take a hit off the cancer stick.

I hear the other answer on the other side and I smirk again. "Hey brat, I want you to come here so that I can talk to you. I want to work things out with you." I almost gag while saying.

I can hear him light up on the other end of the phone as I tell him this. "Of course Yuki, I will be there as soon as I can."

"Be here by 5:30 brat. If you are late then you can just forget about talking to me at all. When you get here come to room 345. The door will be open."

"Alright, I promise that I will be there. I love you Yuki."

I hang up the phone and place the phone in my pocket. "This will be just great. This will be more fun then I thought I would ever have" I say looking around at everything. I begin to clean up the place a bit, the broken pieces of cell phone, and the broken glass in the bathroom.

TBC-

_**A/N: Now I know that I was a little mean about this chapter, but I wanted to fit this in there before, I continued on with Hiro and Shuichi. I promise that I will continue that whole thing in the next chapter. Please don't throw things at me and please don't shoot me. If you are to do that then I wont be able to continue now will I. **_

_**Reviews thanks: **_

**Kyttycat: I'm glad that you are liking it so far. I hope that this chapter isn't to disappointing for you. I will continue to update when the ideas come to me. **

**Josh122121: I'm glad that it was fast enough for you. I hope that this was fast enough for you as well. I will continue to update like this, when the ideas keep coming. I was thinking about that, and I was going to do it like that, but then this idea came to me, and I thought that it would be a little more heartbreaking and dramatic. I love the Drama. Hope you like this and I also hope that you will continue to read this. Oh yeah…did you see that I read and reviewed everything that you wrote. I was up till 6:00 this morning reading your stories. I was very impressed.**

**you know who I am: Thank you for your positive review, and thank you for helping me with some of the ideas. I think that I couldn't do it without your help. hugs Thank you so much you know that I appreciate it a lot. I will give you more credit for helping me brain storm, and giving me really good things to do. Love ya!**

**Catc10: I'm sorry that I left it off like that. That was my intention so that you would come back and read more of it. That is how all the great writers right, right? Here is the next one though. And I know that you are going to be mad at me for this one also sweat drop**

I cant remember: Thank you for reviewing. Here is your update.


	4. Chapter 4 Set Up For Heartbreak

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with Gravitation**_

**Loves Betrayal**

**Chapter 4 - ****Set Up For Heart Break**

**Hiro's POV**

Shuichi tilts his head a bit. I could plainly see the confusion on his face. I think that he's trying to comprehend everything that I just said, especially the last part.

"What do you mean you? Do you really mean to tell me that you would want to be with me, you know like in a relationship?" he asks me.

"I mean it as it sounds Shuichi. And I would most definitely want to be with you like that if you weren't with Yuki." I say, petting his head, not believing myself that I said such things to him.

I watch as Shuichi looks down at his hands, and takes a deep breath. I can tell that he is thinking about something. Trying to comprehend what I just said, and if I had hidden motives behind it.

"Look Shu, I don't want you to think that I'm trying to make you choose between Yuki or myself. You know that I am not like that. You are with Yuki, and with that I have to understand. Please don't make yourself think that I'm trying to make you decide anything., cause that isn't the case. I just want you to know, that Yuki isn't going to be the only one out there that will accept you." I say.

'_Not that he truly accepts the person that you are. Always calling you names and making you cry, and throwing you out.' my inner thoughts cloud my train of thought._

"Please don't do this to me Hiro. I don't want to have the thought in my head, of my best friend being in love with me." he says looking up at me with a serious look on his face.

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop and my eyes get wide. _'He obviously don't understand what I just told him.'_ I spit out in my head.

"Alright Shuichi, I promise to never bring that up again." I force myself to say, as calmly as I could.. It absolutely flabbergasted me that he could and would say something like that to me. Maybe it was the fact that Shuichi was really upset about the fact Yuki is an asshole.

He looks up at me and places a warm smile on his face, and then lays his head back against my chest. "Thank you for understanding, Hiro. I hope that I didn't upset you." he says, nuzzling the front of my shirt a bit.

"Of course you didn't upset me Shuichi. I don't even want you to think something like that." I lie to him. I don't think it would bother me so terribly if Shuichi would have told me in a better way. _'I'm glad that he can't hear the things in my head.'_ I think to myself. I place my hand on his back and caress it a bit.

I can feel his breathing begin to even out and the grip on my shirt begin to loosen a bit. I look down and see that he has fallen asleep. I couldn't help but to smile at the little angelic figure that lay against me. I shift a bit, and lay him back on the bed. I look over his face, and brush back some pink locks that fell into it.

I look over at the clock, and see that its 3:30. I decide that I will let him sleep, and then wake him up at 6 or so, that way we will make it to the theater on time. I look down at myself and decide that I need a shower. Not only am I covered in the salty tears of my best friend, but I also smell like an animal.

I take one last look at Shuichi and then go over and grab some clothes and head off towards the bathroom. I lay my clothes upon the counter, and I begin to undress. I reach over and turn on the shower to let it warm up a bit.

I stand back up and look at myself in the mirror. "How can you be so dumb and tell him something like that?" I ask the image in the mirror. There was no response from the reflected image. With a sigh, I turn and step into the shower.

I let the water spray over my body, and I can fell my problems for the time, being washed down the drain. Being in here, I don't have to think about how much of an ass I made of myself. I run my hands up through my auburn colored hair, throwing my head back a little to make sure the water is getting through it all.

Twenty minutes later, I emerge from the shower feeling completely refreshed. I take a towel and dry off my body, then wrap it around my waist. I take the other towel and run it through my hair. I stop in the middle when I hear some talking out in the other room. I open up the door to see what it is, only to find Shuichi on the phone.

'Maybe he is on the phone with his mother.' I think to myself as I close the door to the bathroom to give the boy some privacy.

Just as the click of the door came to my ears, I then hear Shuichi say the one name I don't want to hear. Yuki. I can't help it when the chills run down my body just at the name. I quickly get dressed and head out to the room. Shuichi ends the call with 'I love You' and then hangs up.

I wait for him to tell me who was on the phone. He looks up at me and smiles. "Yuki wants to meet with me at 5:30 sharp. If I'm not there then he said that I can forget about him forever." he says looking down at the phone. A smile formed on his lips as he stares.

"Do you even know where he is Shuichi?" I ask, arching an eyebrow.

He looks at me and utter terror flashed through his eyes. "No, I don't. I have to call him back and find out." he says dialing the blondes number. Shuichi leaned over and grabbed my notebook, so that he can write down where Yuki is.

I watch as he writes down an address, and then click the phone off. "He's in Saitama at the Hilton." Shuichi says to me with happiness flashing in his eyes. "Mind if I shower?" he asks.

I shake my head and say "You know where it is and where everything is." pointing over towards the bathroom.

He smiles at me and then jumps up and heads towards the bathroom. I hear the water turn on and then the gently soothing voice of my best friend. Heaven forbid that boy don't sing while in the shower. I walk over to the bed and sit down on it. I pick up his phone and want to call the bastard and find out what his intensions for my friend are, but I don't do it. I don't do it, because I don't want anything to happen to Shuichi.

I sigh and lean back on the pillows and wait for the pink haired brat to emerge from the bathroom. Ten minutes later is when he finally comes out. He is dressed in a pair of green shorts and an orange shirt. "You look like a pumpkin, Shu." I can't stop myself from saying.

He sticks his tongue out at me and whines out, "Shut up, Hiro. I don't look like a pumpkin. I look cute and adorable like always." he says getting a cute look on his face.

I shake my head and continue to watch him get ready. "I have to leave now if I want to get there in time. It is already 4:00. I will call a cab and have them take me there." he says taking his phone and calling the cab. He hangs up after a few minutes and looks at me. "They will be here in 5 minutes. Thank you Hiro for being here for me when I need you." he says, before hugging me and bolting out the door to meet the cab.

"I have a bad feeling about this. What do you have planned Yuki? What is your true intentions for my friend?" I ask myself out loud, as I lay there. I look out the window and watch as Shuichi smiles and dances around waiting for the cab. "If you hurt him, I swear to god I will kill you." I say out loud to myself.

I watch as the cab gets there, Shuichi get in and it drives off. An idea comes to my head and I get up off the bed, and head out the door.

**Yuki's POV**

I get things cleaned up and look at the time. "4:45. Tohma should be here at any moment." I say to myself. The thoughts go through my head that this is completely unorthodox and very uncivil. I shake those thoughts from my head as I sit and wait. A beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

Promptly at 5:00 there is a knock at my hotel room. I grumble as I get up and answer it. There in front of me, stands my ever so loyal brother-in-law. And by loyal, I mean only to me. That is a whole other story though.

I move aside and allow him to come in. I notice that he looks down at my hand and gets a concerned look on his face. "Eiri-san, what happened to your hand?" he asks taking my hand into his own.

"I don't want to talk about it. I didn't bring you here to talk about me hand." I spit out at him and then close the door. I walk off back towards the couch and sit down on it. I motion for him to come and sit with me.

I watch as he takes off his shoes and hat. He then takes off his coat and lays it on the back of the couch before sitting next to me. "Eiri-san, tell me what is wrong." he says. I can hear the concern in his voice.

I close my eyes for a moment and begin to decide how I want to go about this. "Tohma….Shuichi broke it off with me, for Hiro. He ripped my heart out and took anything that I had left to live for." I say, opening my eyes. I make it look like what I am saying is the honest truth. Of course anything that I say, I can convince Tohma of. He is too gullible when it comes to me.

I watch as the concerned look on his face grows dark. "What do you mean that he did something like that to you? How can he do something so selfish and utterly immoral?" he asks more to himself then to me. "What can I do to help you?" he asks laying a hand mine.

Just the question I was waiting for him to ask. "I want you to destroy him. I want what he has done to me not to go unpunished. I want you to make him feel the pain that I am going through." I say with some emotion.

'_Don't make me bring on the tears, cause you know that I can.' I think to myself._

I watch as he closes his eyes and then open them back up. "What do you want me to do to Shuichi? How is it that you want me to destroy him? Tell me exactly what you want and you know that I will have it done." he says caressing my hand a bit.

"I don't want you to do anything to Shuichi. I was talking about Hiro. I want him to know exactly what it is that he has done. I want him to pay for taking the only thing that mattered to me." I force myself to say. I can't even believe that I managed to say something like that without throwing up. Not that Shuichi doesn't mean something to me, its just the fact that I said it out loud.

I watched as he nods his head and then says "Don't worry Eiri-san, everything will be taken care of."

All I could do is nod my head and say, "Thank you."

Tohma pulled me into a hug and I rest my head on his shoulder. _'He really is as gullible as I always thought he was'_ I think to myself.

I bring my hand up so that I can see my watch. A smiles comes to my face when I see that Shuichi will be here any minute. I pull myself back so that I can look into the sea green eyes. I know that I would regret this later on, but I had to do it, knowing that Shuichi will be here.

I lean forward and place a hungry, but gentle kiss on the mans lips. I feel the older mans body tense for a moment, and then relax into the kiss. I reach a hand up and run it through the blonde locks, coming to a stop, resting firmly on the back of the others head.

I hear a moan escape his lips, and he leans against me more. I flick my tongue out, asking permission to enter. Without another try, I was successfully exploring the depths of the dark, wet cavern. I moan into the kiss and lean more against him, bringing the older blonde back against the couch. I run my free hand up Tohma's shirt and begin to play with a already hard nipple.

This was suppose to only be to get Shuichi jealous and realize what he was losing, but I can't help but to feel that this is really what I wanted to do. I break the kiss long enough to pull off the restricting shirts between us and throw them aside, before ravenously attacking his mouth again. Simultaneously, our hands begin to touch and explore each others body.

I looked up at the noise of the front door opening. Then I heard the gasp and hands slap themselves over the owners face. Shortly after hearing the slight sobs and the door closing behind the leaving singer, a smirk crosses my face as I then continue to do what I was doing.

TBC-

**A/N: I hope that this was fast enough for you guys as well. You have me working my brain overtime so that I don't keep you waiting to long. . Alright, I know that was kind of harsh, and really bad. I know that I got a little out of character with Yuki, but I had to, to make the story kinda come together. Sorry if you don't like this one, and sorry that I may have hurt Shuichi more than I should have. We will find out exactly what is going through Shuichi's head when he saw that, and maybe what will happen with Hiro. Please R/R and tell me what you think, whether it be bad or good. **

_**Reviewer thanks: **_

**Josh122121-** Wow! I would have to say that, that is the first time that I have left someone speechless. And don't worry your French is pardoned. I'm really happy that you liked the way that I kinda mixed things up a little bit. I wrote that one not really the intension on writing it like I did, but that is kinda how it happened. And you are welcome for all my reviews. As I want to thank you for reading and reviewing this story. You should check out the other 2 things I have written. Thank you again for reviewing my friend.

**Kyttycat- **I hope that you like this one as well. Yeah I know that I kinda left you hanging not only in the last one but this one as well. Sorry for that, but at least I know that I have your curiosity. Hope to keep hearing from you. Thank you for reviewing.

**Grimy Grunhilda Grunt-** Sorry didn't mean to stun you with my plot. I am still new at this whole story writing so I'm trying to make it all fit, I promise that it will in the end. And I understood what you meant by Hiro being Shuichi sexual…so let there be no worries there. And I don't mean to terrify you. Yes and I know that I am mean by hurting Shuichi like this. I really do love Shuichi…I promise. Thank you for reviewing.

**I also want to send a special thanks out to my very dear friend Kat. Without you helping me by correcting my mistakes, this story would be a total loss. I also want to thank you from the bottom of my heart, for encouraging me to write. Without your encouragement I wouldn't be able to continue to write. Lots of love to you.**


	5. Chapter 5: The beginning of the end

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gravitation. Still don't own anything but the idea for this fic.**

**Loves Betrayal**

**Chapter 5 - Beginning of the end.**

**Shuichi's POV **

"I can't wait to go and see My Yuki…" I say more to myself then to anyone.

I glance up to see the cab driver looking at me in the rear view mirror. A faint blush forms across my cheeks and I look out the window. I didn't realize that I was talking to myself out loud. "Gomen…" I say to him.

I stare out the window and begin to think on how I can make things better between the two of us. The fact that he wanted to talk about it, and fix things, is going to make me think on it more.

I pull out a notebook and begin to write about how I can make things better.

1.) I will stop being annoying and give you the time that you need for yourself.

2.) I will not whine so much, and get on your nerves when you are writing.

3.) I promise that I will do anything that I have to, to make sure that you're happy.

4.) I won't say things to you that will easily piss you off.

5.) I wont try to make you say things that you aren't ready to say. And I won't whine about it either.

6.) I promise not to be so loud, and I will keep my singing to a minimum.

7.) I promise not to bore you with everything that I can.

8.) I will sleep on the couch more, so you can get more sleep.

9.) I promise not to suck in bed anymore.

10.) I promise that I will begin to write better things, so that I don't make you angry.

I look at the list and contemplate on if that's really all that I have to offer him. _'I think that this should be really good. I think that he will be pleased with my list, and then we will have make up sex like we always do.' _I think to myself.

I can feel the blush again rising to my cheeks, as I begin to think of the many things that we will be doing. How I will be screaming out his name in much bliss and pleasure.

I glance up to see the cab driver looking at me again. "C…c…can I ask you why you are staring at me?" I manage to ask him.

"You make funny sounds, and look like you need to stop and drink something." the driver says.

"Sorry, I don't need to do any of that. I just need to go and see my Yuki." I feel the blush running across my nose, down the rest of my face, and hell, even over my body.

I watch as the driver shakes his head and then continues driving. We talk a bit on the way to the hotel, where my beloved Yuki awaits my arrival. I can't help but to let the thoughts of provocative things, and Yuki naked, cross my mind.

Shivers and shudders of all lengths wrestle their way down my body. Those thoughts alone, were making my pants feel just a bit tighter. I had to shift in my seat as I continue to talk to the cab driver, Phil, and have erotic thoughts of my Yuki.

We finally reach the hotel, it is about 5:28 now. I throw some money at the cab driver, and then quickly sprint into the hotel. I don't bother with the elevator, I sprint my ass right up the stairs. I have to dodge, leap tall things, including people, to get to my dear Yuki's room.

I look at my watch and see that I have about 30 seconds left. There was no way I will be late. I take the last hard running sprint of my life, and look at the door in front of me now. Room 345. I touch the handle and then the door open. Ten seconds is what I have left.

I open the door and walk in. There doesn't seem to be too much going on, I observe as I begin to take my shoes off. That is when I see Yuki….making out with none other then my boss. The scream is caught in my throat. All I could do is stare, every ounce of sound that wanted to escape suppressed itself. I can feel my eyes grow wide and the hotness of tears falling down my face.

Then it happens. Yuki looks up at me, very callously and smirks a bit. _'HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS GOING TO BE US TRYING TO GET BACK TOGETHER? HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND PRACTICALLY FUCK THE ONE THING THAT HAS INTERFERRED WITH YOUR LIFE FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN REMEMBER?'_ my head screams but my mouth won't allow out.

'_I can't stand here and watch him destroy everything that I worked so hard to keep together.' I think to myself. _

I force the movement to my legs, and I turn and run out the door. Hand slapped up over my face as I ran. My body was starting to convulse as I ran.

I don't know how long I ran for, but the next thing I knew was that I was beginning to fall, when something prevented me from hitting the ground. Leaning against whatever it was that caught me, I sobbed and cried, confessing how much I just didn't want to live anymore.

This continued on for a good hour or so, before I allowed myself to calm down a bit. A sudden case of shock. All I could do was lay there and stare at nothing. Cause that is all my life was right now….nothing. My heart which was once a brilliant shiny crystal, is now nothing but shattered black glass.

I feel the warmness of arms pick me up, and begin walking with me. I look up and can't bring into focus who it was that had me. I can feel myself being set down on something soft as somebody begins to strap me to something. "Where are you taking me?" I ask through the waterfalls falling from my eyes now.

"Just relax and rest some, Shuichi. You are being taken back to where you won't be hurt like this again." the voice quietly said to me.

I can feel as a hand reaches over and brushes my hair out of my face. A soft pair of lips met with my forehead before I hear a door close.

I can then finally feel my eyes beginning to drift closed.

I try my hardest to make them stay open, but to no avail.

The last thing I remember, is the vehicle moving..

**-TBC-**

_**A/N: I know that this is short please forgive me for that. I'm beginning to get some writers block on this one. I will make the next chapter longer I promise. Please forgive me again. I'm sure that a lot of you can understand the writers block. Please read and review this and tell me what you think. **_

_**Review thanks:**_

**EMIS3400-** Maybe a mental break down, maybe something else that hasn't quite come up yet. I don't really know…I just thought that writing Yuki like that would get people attention enough to make them realize that there really is something wrong with him. Thank you for your review and hope to hear more from you.

**Josh122121-** I don't really like Tohma either. But he does love Yuki so much that he would do anything for him. And you know that as well as the next person. I also think that Shuichi deserves someone better then Yuki also. I think that Shuichi should be with someone like Hiro. I hope that you like this chapter as much as you did the others. And to answer your little thought in the other review that you sent me, yes I love Hiro. Hiro is my favorite character in the whole show…and to let you know. I will never have Hiro be with Ayaka. I don't like her, and I think she should burn in hell. Ok…maybe that was a little harsh. -sweatdrop- Thank you for reviewing and you still have one more of mine to review. -taps foot waiting-

**Kyttycat-** Glad that you like this one as well. I hope that you like this chapter as much as you did the others. .

**you know who I am-** I'm glad that you really liked Chapter 3 and 4. We will discover the little things in my head that people will never understand the complete depths of what goes on in my head, not even you. Yes you will have to wait and see. I hope that this one strikes your interest as much as the others. And thank you for giving me the shove that I needed, to get this up and going. And you know that your happiness is mine as well. Don't say to many sad things cause you will make me cry again. Thanks for reviewing and Hopefully you will continue to. -hugs-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own the characters or the idea of gravitation. I do own the idea for this fiction though.**

**Loves betrayal**

**Chapter 6 **

**Normal POV**

Four hours had passed before Shuichi finally began to stir. He sat up with a start and looked around at where he was. He wasn't at home, which means everything that happened wasn't a dream. He looks around and in the kitchen he sees a flash of auburn hair. "Hiro…"

Hiro heard the faint little call from Shuichi and rushes to his friends side. "Are you alright, Shuichi?" he asks, placing a hand on the singer's leg. "I didn't think that you were going to wake up."

"I'm fine Hiro. What happened to me?" he asks, looking his friend in the eyes.

"I don't know what happened to you while you were in there. All I know is that I am glad that I followed you there. From the way that you came barreling down that hallway, I can only assume that whatever happened wasn't a good thing."

A sob was choked back when the memories of everything he saw in that room came flooding back to him. He was hoping that everything was a dream even though he knew it wasn't.

"No….No…NOOOO. It can't be true. None of that happened. I dreamed it all." he says. He places his hands on his face, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Hiro couldn't help but to feel a pull at his own heart. He takes Shuichi into his arms and begins to caress his back. "Please just calm down, Shuichi. Perhaps what you are just thinking that you saw wasn't really happening." he says in a comforting voice.

"How could I have imagined Yuki making out with Seguchi-san on the couch?" he asks.

Hiro felt his eyes narrow and body tense. He doesn't want to believe what the other was saying. "What do you mean that Yuki was…."

"I MEAN IT JUST AS IT SOUNDS!" he yells

He flinched at the reaction and looks down at him. "Calm down, Shuichi. It will be alright. I'm sorry, Shuichi. I was just hoping…." he trails off. He holds his friend closer to him.

"I don't want to do this, Hiro. I don't want to live without him…" he says, the tears and sobs shaking his body.

"Shu, please don't talk like that. I want you to live. That is all that should matter." He says getting a look of utter sympathy on his face.

"I don't care. I want to just go off and die. You know that I can't live without him. You know that he is my life."

"Shuichi, stop it. Why is it that now, all of a sudden, he is the only reason that you live? You have friends, family, fans, everything. You don't have to let what he did to you get you down the way it has. It only proves to you that he never gave a shit in the first place." he says a little more harshly then he had intended.

Shuichi tensed at the harshness in his friends voice. He looks up at Hiro and just stares at him. He had no idea that Hiro felt the way he does. "Hiro…I'm…"

"No, Shuichi. Just stop right there. I don't want to hear it. You know how I feel about the situation. You know how I feel about him. You know that it isn't even right for the shit that he has put you through, and is still putting….."

Hiro's words were cut off, by a pair of soft warm lips, pressed against his. The auburns eyes about burst out of his head when he saw this. He wants to do nothing else but to kiss the other back but knows it is a bad idea. After a minute he pulls back and looks at his friend.

"Why did you kiss me Shuichi?"

"Cause that was the only way I could get you to shut up." he replies with a slight smile.

Hiro just looked at his friend and shook his head. "You shouldn't do things like that Shuichi…" he says, not going any farther on the subject. "So tell me what happened back there…" Hiro says, bringing his friends head back against his chest.

For the next hour, Shuichi went over everything that happened from the time that he left my house to the time that he ran out of the hotel room. Of course the last little part was hard to understand through the sobs and shaking..

"Shhhh. It will be alright, Shuichi." Hiro says, running his hand up and down the others back.

His sobs were making his body erupt into convulsions. All Hiro could do is try to make the pain stop, but that was a grand feat all on its own.

"Try to rest, Shuichi. That is all you can do right now. We will find out the answers that we long for in the morning." the auburn haired man softly said.

"B…but I don't want to see him after tonight. You don't know how badly he hurt me." came the muffled words of the singer.

"Just sleep. We won't go and see him if you don't want to. I will let it rest where it lays." Hiro whispers out, caressing Shuichi's pink hair.

"Please don't leave me alone here tonight, Hiro. I don't want to be alone."

"I won't let you be alone. And I promise that I will stay here with you, for as long as you need me to stay." Hiro says.

Slowly, Hiro shifted Shuichi around so that he laid down in the bed. He lays down beside him and just stares at him. He takes his right hand and moves it up to move some of the pink hair out of the way. "I'm very sorry that I wasn't there to stop you from that pain, Shuichi." the words softly left his lips.

Shuichi didn't hear him, for he was already fast asleep curled up next to his friend. A few muttered words came from the sleeping form, but nothing more.

Hiro sighs and leans his head against his friends head. Little did he know that this night was only the beginning.

"You will get what is dearly owed to you, Eiri, even if I die in the process." was the last thing the long haired guitarist thought, before drifting off to sleep himself.

The next morning, the two teens were woken up by the alarm clock. Shuichi groaned out and covered his head with the pillow. Hiro reaches over and turns it off and sits up. He turns and looks at his friend and shakes his head.

"Time to get up, Shuichi. Unless you want K coming to the door, breaking it down, and shooting us both for being late."

A drawn out groan come from the pillow and he shakes his head. "Just ten more minutes, Hiro. Please…" he whined out this time.

"Alright, but that is all I am giving you. Then you will get up and get ready for work. Understand me." Hiro says with much authority.

"Yes, mother whatever you say." was the young singer's response.

A smile came across Hiro's lips as he listened to Shuichi. He gets up off the bed and heads in to take his morning shower.

Ten minutes later on the dot, he emerges from the hot bathroom, and walks over to the bed. He nudges his friend and tries to make him stir from his slumber. "Dammit Shuichi, get up.." he says after not getting anything from the singer.

This worried him a bit, so he throws back the blankets to see Shuichi resting like a baby. He couldn't help the warm smile that crossed his lips. He bent down and kissed Shuichi on the head. "Get up, Shu-chan, or I will call K and have him come drag you out of bed." he says, ruffling his friends head.

"Can't you tell him that I am to sick to come in today?" he asks opening his violet orbs and peering up at Hiro.

Hiro instantly saw the pain in Shuichi's eyes and knew that he didn't want to be anywhere near Seguchi today. Hiro nods his head and says "Of course, Shuichi. I will tell him that you are ill and that you can't come in today. But I will only do that if you promise to stay here and get some rest."

He slowly nods his head, and then closes his eyes. "I promise.." the muttered almost incoherent words come from the delicate mouth.

A smile came to face, and he found himself leaning over Shuichi and kissing him lightly on the cheek, mere inches away from the strawberry flavored lips.

He forces himself up and over to his dresser to get dressed. He pulls out a pair of faded jeans and a plain white shirt and slips them on right there. He figures Shuichi is sleeping, so it isn't like it really mattered too much.

With one last look at his sleeping friend, he grabs his keys and cellphone and heads out the door. Once out the door, he heads over to his bike and heads to work.

Twenty minutes later Hiro stares up at the tall building belonging to NG studios. He knew that this morning was going to be great…considering Shuichi wasn't going to be there.

After locking up his bike, he begins his way into the building. He stops at the front desk to check in and to tell the receptionist that Shuichi wouldn't be there due to illness. She smiles at him and lets him go on his way. With a smile from him, he heads off towards the elevators.

He enters the elevators and waits the minute and a half that it takes to get up there. He emerges from the doors and heads over to the door that reads 'Bad Luck Meeting Room'. He sighs out and opens the door, only to be greeted by a magnum to his forehead.

"Where is Shindou, Nakano-san?" came the all to familiar voice of K.

"Shuichi is very ill today. That is why he isn't here." Hiro says trying to mask the nervousness in his voice.

"Well, I suggest that you go home and drag his sick ass in. Unless he is on his death bed he is to be here."

K says cocking the hammer back on the gun.

"He is on his death bed. He will make up for the lost hours, K. I promise you that."

There was a twitch in the American gunslinger's eye but he pulled the gun away and put it back. "Very well, Hiro-san."

Hiro let out a sigh of relief and entered the room the rest of the way. He sees his other band member on the other side of the table. He smiles a bit and then takes his seat. "Where is Sakano?" Hiro asks.

"Went to talk to Seguchi-san. It was really urgent for him to see him. We will start the meeting as soon as he gets back down here." Suguru says.

Hiro nods his head and then stands up to leave the room. "Where are you going?" came the familiar voice and a gun barrel to the back of his head.

"To the vending machine to get something to drink, K-san. Can I get you anything?"

"Well, I suppose you can get me some tea.." K says removing the gun from the back of Hiro's head.

The red head nods and goes to the vending machines to get something for himself and a tea for K. After receiving them he heads back into the other room.

Much to Hiro's surprise, Sakano is standing there talking with K. Hiro throws the tea at his manager and then heads towards his seat.

"Um…before you sit down Nakano-san, Mr. Seguchi would like to have a talk with you.." the normally over reacting producer says.

Hiro looks at him and nods his head. '_What the hell can he want? After all the shit he pulled last night, I don't even want to talk to him.'_ the red head thinks to himself.

Hiro turns around and heads towards the elevators to go to the 5th floor. He gets in the elevators and awaits for the elevator to stop. Once it does, he emerges from it and heads towards Tohma's door.

Once there he knocks and waits to hear the confirmation to enter.

He enters and sees Tohma sitting behind his desk, with that same grin he has on his face. That smile unnerves the teen a bit, but he enters and shuts the door behind himself.

"Please come in and take a seat, Nakano-san." the blond says, pointing to the empty chair in front of him.

Hiro does as he is told and takes a seat in front of Tohma. He watched as Tohma folded his hands on the desk and then leans forward a bit.

"I have asked you here today to tell you….." the blond pauses.

'_What the hell could he possibly want to talk to me about..' Hiro thinks to himself. 'Why wouldn't he want to talk to K or someone.?'_

"That you are fired…" Tohma finishes off.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: I know that I left it off in a bad place. Please don't hurt me for that. Tell me about what you thought about it. Next chapter will be Hiro's reaction to the whole ordeal, and the reasoning behind Hiro getting fired. Please tell me what you think and tell me if I really should continue. Also if you have any ideas for this, I would be more then willing to listen to them. Thank you again for all that have reviewed and have encouraged me to continue.**

_**Review thanks :**_

**JessgurlAU-** Yeah I know I am such a bad person. I love Shuichi don't get me wrong. It is just easier to mess with him then anyone else. I am glad that you are liking it so far, and I will update as soon as I can. Hope this is quick enough for you.

**Kyttycat- I** really am sorry about the Shuichi thing. I know that I should ease up on him and I promise that I will. It's just taking me a little time. And thank you for the positive review, really makes my day. And to think the first one that I wrote, I didn't want to write anymore. Thank you for reviewing

**Asato-Chan -** Thank you. And yes Yuki is Cruel, and I should stop being so mean to Shuichi. He hasn't done anything bad to anyone. Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

**gravitation gig- **Thank you. I hope this is soon enough for you.

**DeMoN4EvA-** Thank you. I am pleased to know that you are enjoying my fic so far. I don't think that Hiro and Shuichi are going to be together to easy…cant let that happen. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Josh122121-** I'm glad that you like the chapter. Yeah I know it makes everyone hate Yuki even more. And yes I know that the one thing has more then 2 meaning to it. I was thinking about only the one though, and I don't think that a lot of people went into that much thinking while reading it. Cause the other meaning for that, can happen everywhere not just the bedroom. I will be more specific next time though. Thanks for reviewing.

**Manfoot-** I hope this is updating for you quick enough. Glad that you like it as well.

**you know who I am - **I wont kill him off. And I am glad I can keep you on your feet with anticipation. I hope that you like this one as well. And I know that I am so evil for doing that to Shuichi. That is what everyone is telling me. Thank you for the review


	7. Chapter 7: A fight for love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation…isn't that sad.**

**Loves Betrayal**

**Chapter 7- The fight for love**

**Hiro's POV**

I couldn't help but just stare at him. This wasn't something that I really was expecting Tohma to do to me. I watch the blond just look at me with the same stupid smile on his face as he always does.

"And can I question why you are firing me?" I ask very calmly.

"You haven't been performing to your full potential, and you are holding back the band." he says.

I couldn't help but to let a smile form on my lips as I look at him. "Why don't you tell me the real reason that you are firing me? Cause I know that the lame excuse that you just gave me is nothing but that. So what was it, Yuki wanting me out of Shuichi's life or something?" I ask crossing my legs.

The sparkle that crossed his eyes told me enough. "Of course that isn't the reason. Now I will expect you to leave without causing a scene. I expect you to be out of here by the end of the day." He says, sitting back against his chair.

"And if I cause a scene?" I question.

"I know that you are smarter then that. You don't want to cause a scene as you know that the end result to that would be bad."

"So you are threatening me now, Seguchi?" I couldn't help but to ask again.

"You, of all people, should know that I don't threaten, Nakano-san. I just know that you aren't going to draw any unwanted attention to yourself."

I close my eyes and the smile spreads. "And what exactly are you going to tell the press when they ask why I am leaving?"

"I will simply tell them that you decided that you didn't want to do this anymore, so you quit willingly."

"So in other words, you are going to lie to the world, to make things better suit you. That is low, Tohma, even for you." I say, shaking my head.

He looks at me as if I just grew a second head. I think that he was completely flabbergasted that I would talk to him with such disrespect. The first actual emotion that I have ever seen on his face.

I stand up from my chair. "Don't worry, I will be out of here within the hour. Without a word to cause unwanted attention to 'myself'." I put in quotes with my fingers.

"That is very good to hear, Nakano-san. I'm terribly sorry that things couldn't work out. You may have made a really good musician one day."

I turn and I feel my lip curl at that comment. I am a very good musician and anyone that has heard me knows that I am the best guitarist in Japan. "I'm not sorry that you are firing me, Tohma. And would you like to know the reasoning behind this?" I ask, turning my head enough to see him.

He just continued to smile at me and his head tilts a bit. "And for what reason might that be?" he asks.

"Because if I had to continue to sit by, while you gloat in the fact that you and that fucking bastard hurt my best friend, I would fucking kill you." I say with much seriousness in my voice.

The blond just looks at me without flinching. He just continued to look at me with that stupid look on his face, which I badly wanted to remove.

With that set in the blonds head, I turn and make my way back to the door. Once I get there I open it up and was about to step out when I turn and look at him.

"Hurt him again, and you will regret the day you were born." I say before even waiting to see if he was going to reply to me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, before heading to the elevators. I press the button to descend to our studio for the last time. I shake my head and sigh out. "I should have known that this was going to happen. Well, I guess that is what I get for being a true friend to Shuichi. But this is not even in any way his fault at all." I say out loud to myself.

The elevator dings and the doors open. I get off and head towards the studio. I enter the room and everyone's eyes are instantly on me. Their eyes full of anticipation and wanting to know what happened.

"So what happened, Hiro? Are you in trouble for something? What happened? Come on, you have to tell us?" came the voice of my band mate, Suguru.

I walk over to where my guitar sits and pick it up. I unplug it from the amplifier and then put it away in the case. I stand back up and find a magnum in my face.

"And where do you think you are going? And why haven't you answered Suguru's question?" K says, cocking back the hammer.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask, not even backing away from the barrel of the gun.

"Well, of course we do." they all say in unison.

"Then I suggest that you sit down and listen very closely." I say. I watch K hesitantly put his gun back in the holster and take a seat next to the producer.

I set the guitar down and look at them all. I take a deep breath. "I am no longer employed by NG Studios. I was fired today at 10:32 am. The reasoning behind my firing, is because I am no longer an asset to you guys. If any of you would like that in simpler terms, I was fired because that is what that bastard Yuki wanted." I say, watching them.

Sakano completely fainted, not even he knew about this.

Suguru and K just looked at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws. There was silence in the room for a good five minutes before finally K spoke up.

"And why would Yuki Eiri want you fired?"

A smirk again formed on my lips and I say "Because Yuki is pissed off at me, for being a friend to Shuichi. Jealously is how I am seeing it at this point in time. He can't make his own lover as happy as I can make him."

Confusion crossed the blonds face and he tilts his head a bit. "Since when did you and Shindou-san have something going on?"

I felt my face deadpan and I shook my head. "Not that kind of happy. God K, get your head out of the gutter and back on your shoulders. No, the fact that I was actually doing things with Shuichi yesterday is what pissed off the……Yuki."

K nods his head as he tries to process the information.

Suguru finally speaks up. "And how do you feel about this? I mean, are you going to do something about it?"

I look at him and shake my head. "What am I going to do? And to be honest, I am glad that I got fired, cause that has lessened my chance of going to jail."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would you go to jail for being here?"

"I refuse to work with someone as corrupt as your cousin. I refuse to sit here and watch as he basks in the glory of the things that he has done." I say. I knew what the next question would be, but I wait to see if I could be wrong.

"What exactly has he done, Nakano-san?" Came the voice of the unconscious producer.

"Plotted against Shuichi with Yuki. By this I mean that he and Yuki plotted against Shuichi in the most horrible way thinkable."

"And exactly what did this little plan consist of?" K asked, intrigued to know.

"Shuichi walking in and catching the two of them fucking on the couch." I say very bluntly.

I watched as the eyes grew wide and the tension in the air thickened a bit. I don't think that I can remember a time when the room was so silent.

"Well, if there will be nothing else, I must be going now." I saying, bending down and picking my guitar back up and walking towards the door.

"But…what are you going to do now, Hiro?" Suguru asks, turning his head to look at me.

"I don't know as of yet. I am sure that I will find out when it happens. It was very nice working with you all and I surely will miss all of you." I say as I walk out the door and head towards the front of the building.

I enter the elevator and press the button to head down to the lobby. I can faintly hear them playing a Bad Luck song on the radio. A smile forms and I close my eyes listening to it. The smile fades as quickly as it formed. I begin to think about how I am going to tell Shuichi, so that he doesn't go into work and do something that he might regret doing, and exactly how he will react to the fact that it will no longer be us.

The ding of the elevator and the opening of the doors is the only thing that causes me to escape my thoughts. As I step out of the elevator I head towards the secretary. I tell her that I am leaving, and she looks at me with sympathetic eyes. I simply give her a smile and head out the door.

As I exit the doors, I see a familiar car pulling up to the curve. I couldn't help but let my eyes narrow at the figure inside. I watch him get out of his car and shut the door. He looks up and sees me, a cocky smile forming on his face as he begins his accent to the building. I begin my descent down the stairs and we cross each other once I hit the bottom.

"That's why you don't mess with me. I will destroy you." he says, eying me out the corner of his sunglasses.

"If you weren't such a fucking bastard, then maybe Shuichi wouldn't run to me for help and comfort." I retort back at him.

"If he wasn't so annoying and being such a brat all the time, then I wouldn't have to kick him out."

I could feel the anger rising within me. "You knew what you were getting into, so I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." I say through clenched teeth.

"And if you would know where your boundaries are then you wouldn't be going through this." he says in a disgustingly calm manner.

"I never over stepped my boundaries, I merely tried to do things with him so that I could try to calm the mess that you put him through." my hands tighten around the guitar case.

"You still stuck your nose in places that it shouldn't be." he says, actually looking at me now, that same smile on his face.

I couldn't help what happened next. I take the hand that was free of the case, and I felt it connect to the side of Yuki's face. I watch as the sunglasses break and fall off his face. When he looked back up at me, I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Now I have placed my fist where it doesn't belong." I say dropping my guitar case.

"You fucking punk. What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he asks heading back towards me.

"Paying you back for all the times that you made Shuichi cry, you fucking prick." I retort with much anger.

Before I knew what was coming, I felt the immense force of the blonde's weight. I held my head up as I crashed to the ground with Yuki. A large fist came down and connected with my jaw. A small sound of pain came outs as I watched the warm, crimson colored liquid fly out of my mouth.

I saw the next hand coming down to meet the other side of my face and I blocked that one from happening. He did catch my arm, though and that hurt like hell. I watched as he pulled back to punch me again. I took my hands and shoved them into Yuki's chest, pushing the blond off me. I scramble to my feet and I watch as he hits the ground.

Yuki quickly got back on his feet and was glaring at me, blood dripping from the corner of his eye and the base of his mouth. He spits out the blood and then heads back towards me. I brace myself this time, ready for the impact. Fists flying, I watched as both swings connected. Yuki's connects to the right side of my nose, as mine connects to his jaw.

I'm not too sure which one of us cried out first or which one was even hit first. I do know that we both backed up a bit, a little dazed. We stand there glaring at one another, completely unaware of the crowd that started to gather around us. Yuki and I fly back towards each other and we again connect coinciding punches.

We continue to beat each other, until we were forced apart. I see that Yuki was being held back by one of the security guards. I seethe and look back at who has me. It was K…and I know that there is no way that I was getting out of this one. I calm myself a bit, but still continue to glare at the author.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" K asked, keeping a hard, firm hand on my shoulder.

"If he wouldn't have opened his fucking mouth, then I wouldn't have had to punch him." I say, glancing back at the American.

"If you would learn to mind your business, then you wouldn't be in this mess." Yuki retorts back at me.

I opened my mouth to say something, when I was cut off by the hand of K. "Take him in and get him cleaned up." he says to the security officer.

"And I will take you home." K says pushing me towards his car.

I make a stop and pick up my guitar and then realize that there is a crowd of people standing around and talking about it. I sigh out and go to K's car. I quickly get in and put on my seatbelt.

K gets in on the other side and shuts his door. Before he starts up the car, he looks at me over his glasses. "So, would you like to tell me what happened?" he asks.

I look at him and nod my head. I know that I wasn't going to be able to get out of this. I begin to tell him everything, not leaving a single detail out. After I was finished, I finally look up at him and he shakes his head at me.

"Have you ever considered anger management?" K asks.

I felt my blood begins to boil once again. "I don't need anger management. I need to never see that blond bastard ever again." I say while taking my shirt off. I pull down the visor, and look into the mirror. Yuki did some damage to my face, I check it over and then use my shirt to clean off the blood.

"Just don't do that again, Nakano. I don't want to see you thrown in jail for it." He says to me before starting his car and driving off.

"So what is going to happen to 'Bad Luck' now that I am out." I ask, wanting to change the subject.

"I don't know. I have to wait to see what Tohma has in store and exactly how Shuichi is going to react to it all."

"I will make sure that he comes to work and that everything continues as it did. I won't let him ruin his career cause I can't stand his boyfriend." I say. I wince out in pain as I hit the side of my nose wrong. "Oh great, he broke my nose." I say to myself.

"We will see what happens." K says, driving. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital instead of taking you to your house." he says.

"No, just take me home. If I think that I need to go to the hospital then I will go later." I say, looking at him.

"As you wish. But if you die, even if you don't work here, I will come find you bring your ass back to life, and then kill you again."

My eyes get wide and I look at him and smile a bit. "Oh my god. Did the great Claude ((A/N: I hope that this is the right name…There is so many that I don't know which is right.)) Winchester crack a joke?" I ask.

I see him go for his gun and I say "I was only kidding, there is no need to result to such violence."

He grunts and soon pulls out in front of my house. "Take care, Hiro. I will still be watching you."

I merely nod my head and open the door. I get out and take my guitar case with me. "See ya later, K. Don't hurt anyone too badly." I say with a smile on my face.

With that I closed the door and head up to my apartment. I walk up the stairs and put the keys in the door. I unlock the door and walk in. "Shuichi, I am home." I call out.

Suddenly there is a flash of pink hair and I am now on the floor, with a Shuichi straddling me. I watch as his eyes get wide as he looks at me.

"Hiro…what happened?" he asks tracing the cuts on my face.

"I got into a fight, Shuichi. Don't worry yourself with it though." I say getting up off the floor, taking him with me. I hold him up as I take my shoes off and then walk into the other room. I set him down on the bed and sit down next to him.

"Did you sleep alright when I left?" I ask, looking at him.

"Yep, I did. Thank you for letting me sleep in. I really needed the rest after…." I placed a finger over his lips to silence him. His violet eyes peered up at me questioningly.

"Let's not talk about that, alright? I don't want you to cry again." I say removing my finger.

He nods his head and then begins to tell me about what he did while I was gone for the few hours I was gone. "So why are you home early?" he finally asks.

I look at him and smile a bit. "I was allowed to go home early. Since you weren't there, there was nothing for us to do." I say. I don't really want to tell him what is going on at the moment.

I watch as he looks at me skeptically and then nods. "Oh. Am I going to be in trouble when we go back to work tomorrow?" he asks

I close my eyes and shake my head. "No, you aren't going to be in trouble when _you _go back tomorrow." I say.

"You mean when we go back tomorrow." he corrects me with a smile.

I shake my head and look at him. I watch as the smile fades from his beautiful face and he looks at me, confused. I reach over and brush back some of his hair. "No, Shuichi. Like I said, when you go back."

"I don't understand why you won't be there." he says. You can feel the concern radiating off his body as he looks at me.

I sigh out and close my eyes. "I didn't want to tell you this right now, Shuichi, but I got fired today." I finish opening my eyes and looking at him.

The tears began to brim the corners of his eyes. "Nani?" he cries out. "They can't do that to you. Why did you get fired?" he asks the tears spilling free, falling down like a salty waterfall.

I pulled him into a tight hug. "Please don't cry, Shuichi. I caused myself to get fired. I told Tohma off and threatened his life." I lie. Well, I didn't completely lie about it.

"Why would you do something like that, Hiro? You know that I can't continue this without you. You know that you are the only thing that kept me going through all of this." he muffles out through my shirt.

"You can continue this, Shuichi. You know that this is your dream and I was here enough for you to accomplish this. You don't need me anymore for you to continue to shine." I say to him. I hold him very close to me and sigh into his hair. "Please don't give up on this, Shuichi. You can continue without me. Even if I am not in the studio with you, that doesn't mean that I won't be here for you. You know that you are my best friend and I will always be here no matter what." I say, caressing his back.

The sobs continued into my shirt from the singer. I press myself against him and bury my head into the crook of Shuichi's neck. "Please, don't cry anymore. I didn't want you to feel like this. I couldn't allow them to get away with hurting you."

"What are you talking about? What really happened Hiro?" Shuichi asks.

I close my eyes and sigh out. I bring myself up from the crook of his neck and look him in the eyes. "Tohma fired me this morning. He told me that it was because I wasn't performing as I should be. I don't care what he says, I know that it had something to do with Yuki. Well, I left and then got into a fight with Yuki, cause he told me that I shouldn't mess with him, he would destroy me." I say, closing my eyes and turning my head.

When I closed my eyes I missed the pain that ran through Shuichi's eyes and then the anger. He places his hand on the back of my head and brings me towards him. "Its okay, Hiro. I'm not mad at you for not telling me the whole truth. I am glad that you told me though." he says, caressing my back.

After about twenty minutes of silence we finally break apart. "I have an idea on what we can do. How about we go and make some music of our own? So that it can be just the two of us again, like when we were younger." I suggest to him.

He thinks about it for a moment and then he nods and stands up. "Okay. That sounds so fun. It's been awhile since it has been just the two of us playing." he says, eyes sparkling brighter then the stars at night.

A smile forms on my lips and I walk over to my guitar and get it ready to play. I watch him walk over to the keyboard and turn it on. He takes his hands and moves them around the keys and then stops. He looks up at me and smiles, all the trouble seeming to be gone from him.

I couldn't help but to smile back at him. I pick up my guitar and begin to tune it. After a moment, I look back up at him and say "Ready when you are, boss."

That caused a giggle to escape the strawberry flavored lips. He looks up at me and looks as innocent as he always has been. I couldn't help but to think about the days when we were younger. About how back then I used to be so fascinated with the pink haired boy. Now that I look at him, I grow to realize that the feelings that I had then, haven't changed. They grew and formed something that I am only a little familiar with. I smile at him and stand up. I bend down then to plug in my guitar and his keyboard.

Hours and hours later, we get done with that. I look at the clock and realize it is 10 o'clock at night. "Wow, that was completely amazing! So much better than when we were younger." I say, wiping some sweat off my brow.

"It's sad that we have to quit though. I was really enjoying that. I think that K would have shot us for playing as long as we did and for the great performance." he says with a huge grin on his face.

I nod my head. "Are you hungry?" I ask

He nods his own head and then says "Yes, of course I am. After a performance such as that, a person like me will be hungry." giggles escape after he says this.

"Then I think that I will make something to eat." I say, setting my guitar down on the stand.

I walk into the kitchen and begin to make something that will be quick and easy. I steal a few glances at Shuichi as I cook the food. I see that he has a notebook in his hands and he is writing something. I can't help but smile and continue what I am doing.

After a few more minutes, the food is done. "Shuichi, the food is…" I was cut off cause he was instantly at the table and waiting. I chuckle out and then serve him some food. I set down the food and then sit in the chair next to him with my own food.

We eat with no real conversation. Shuichi then looks up at me and asks "So, what are you going to do now, Hiro?"

I put down my fork and look at him. "I don't know at the moment. I will just live on what I have saved at the moment and decide from there. Don't worry, Shuichi, I will be alright." I smile at him.

He nods at me and then yawns. "I'm tired, Hiro. Can we go to bed now?" he asks, running a hand through his hair.

I pick up the dishes and take them to the sink. "Yes, Shuichi. We can go to bed if you would like. I will take the couch so that you can sleep comfortably." I say.

"I don't want to sleep by myself, Hiro. Please sleep with me tonight." he says.

"Of course. If that is really what you want to do, then I will do it."

He nods and grabs my hand and drags me to my bed. I hand him a pair of PJ bottoms and take a pair for myself. I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower to clean up all the blood that was still on me. I get out and then get dressed. When I exit the bathroom, I see Shuichi already asleep on the bed. I feel the smile creep across my face and I go and crawl into bed with him.

I look at him and see how much he looks like an angel in the pale moonlight. I lean over and kiss him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Shuichi." I whisper before laying down and falling into my own slumber.

Early the next morning, I wake up to the fresh rays of sun shining through my window. I close my eyes to block out most of the light. I sit up and look around and next to me. My eyes get wide and I look around the room. On the floor I see the bottoms that Shuichi wore the night before. "Shuichi?" I call out as I get up from my bed. I go and check out the rest of the apartment. There was nothing.

Shuichi was already gone.

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was having really bad writers block. I promise that it wont take as long next time for me to update. So tell me how you liked the chapter. I hope that you like this one…and I even made it longer this time .and I will update soon -hugs to everyone-**_

_**Reviewer Thanks**_

**you know who I am-** I promise that it will come together in due time. I am hoping that it will work out as I want it to. I know that with your help and support, that we will make this story come together. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. Lots of love

**JessgurlAU-** Thank you for your review. Here is your update

**Ildreen Love-** I am glad that you are liking it. I know that he wouldn't do some of it, but I will really try to piece it all together. That chapter with Yuki, went a little haywire, But I will really try to fit it all together. I am glad that you are liking it, and I know that I shouldn't leave cliffhangers, or complain about them, but that is how it seems to go. I hope that you like the fact that this chapter is longer then all my other chapter. Its 11 pages, without the reviews. And I want to thank you for reviewing all the chapters in one day….it was great to know what you thought on each one. I hope that you like this one, and I hope to know what you think of this one as well. Thank you again. Lots of love to you also .

**Chizuko-chan-** Here is your update. I hope that you like it.

**DeMoN4EvA-** Here is your update. I hope you continue to enjoy this. And no that wasn't scary for you to say. I say the same thing as I am sitting here reading it. Lol. And Shuichi wasn't really sick sick…he was just really upset is all. I hope that I have clarified that now. I really need to make things a little more clear to people -sweat drop- And I will see about writing a fic like that. Thank you for the idea. .

**YuKiSaMaKrAzY25-** I know that you are upset with the way that I portrayed him in this fic. I promise that I will try to piece it all together for you. Besides….who is to say that Yuki really doesn't act like that when he is by himself, ne? And you can have Yuki….I don't think that he deserves to be with my sweet innocent Shu-chan anyways . Hope you like this one as well.

**Shadowed Butterfly-** I hope that this chapter makes you a little more happy. Well ok, maybe not. But I hope you like it anyways. And I promise that there will be a happy ending to Hiro. Oh and by the way you cant have him he is mine. I call dibs on him -growls and hold on to him protectively- Enjoy!

**WhiteTigress666 -** I am glad that you enjoyed it. I know that I kind of made an indication for it in earlier chapters. At least you knew that it was coming. We will see what happens to my Hiro. Thank you for the review.

**Kyttycat -** I didn't mean to make you cry. And I am glad that I surprised you with that. I like the fact that I can write things that surprise people. I am glad that you are liking it, and I hope that you continue to like it. And I am sorry that I hurt you. -hugs- That wasn't my intention. I love Hiro also…you know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still the same as I wrote for the last 8 chapters.**

**Chapter 8**

**Loves Betrayal.**

He walks through the street, like a lost soul bound to find its way. An exasperated sigh escapes through the tender orifice. When he looks up finally, he finds himself in a place he is all too familiar with. The path where he first met him. A slight smile forms across his lips as he continues his way into the park.

He racks his brain, pondering different ways on how to fix things. He gets to the bridge and leans against the railing, letting out another sigh. He closes his eyes and takes in the warm, gentle, morning breeze. _"Why can't this be something simple?"_ he thinks to himself.

His violet orbs open up and look out at the beautiful sight of Tokyo. "I can't think here, I have to go somewhere where there is more noise." he outwardly says. With one last look at the scenery, he pushes himself off the railing and begins walking again.

"_What am I going to ask him? What will he ask of me? What will be the ending result to me going there? Will you push me away? Will you even listen to a word that I have to say?" These are the questions that are running through Shuichi's head._

After about 30 minutes of walking, he accidentally bumps into a female. He finally looks up and peers at her. "Sorry…." he says, almost quietly. The woman accepts the apology and continues on her way. Shuichi looks at the building that he is standing in front of and a small smile forms on his face. The building he is standing in front of is no other than The Rising Sun.

He walks over to the door and looks in through the window. There are a few people in there setting the place up for daily business. He tries the door knob and finds that it is open. He turns the handle, steps in, and shuts the door behind him.

He makes his way over to a women with chestnut hair and vibrant green eyes. "Excuse me, can you tell me if Mr. Taokini is available?" he asks. She looks up the from the counter and smiles at Shuichi. "He is in the back. Let me see if he is busy.." she says, walking off towards the back room. Shuichi looks around the place and sits down on a stool.

A few minutes later, the woman comes back out and over to Shuichi. "He says that he will see you." she says, bowing and then going back to her job.

"Arigatou." The singer says and bows to her. He straightens back up and heads off towards the back. He knocks on the door and waits for confirmation to enter. He hears it from the other side of the door and enters. He bows his head and then looks at him. The man has a shocked look on his face and stands up.

"How many years has it been, Mr. Shindou?" The older looking man asks.

"It has been about five years. How are you doing?"

"Real good. Real good. How about yourself? Well, I should already know the answer to that one, shouldn't I.." the man says, blushing a bit.

Shuichi laughs a bit and walks towards the man. "Everything is doing very well. Thank you. I know that it has been awhile, but you know how these things can go."

"Yes, I have noticed. Wow. So what do I owe this pleasure of a huge superstar?"

Shuichi blushes and shakes his head. "We aren't that huge yet. But I did come here to ask you a favor." he says.

"Anything for you. You should know that you don't have to ask. Unless you are wanting to buy me out or something and then I would have to object to that." he says with a laugh.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do that to you and you know that. I came to ask if I can borrow the stage for a little while. And perhaps a little bit of music."

"Of course. You can have it for as long as you need it." Taokini says.

"Thank you. I appreciate this, I definitely owe you one."

"I will keep that in mind." The older man says.

Shuichi bows to the guy and heads out of the office. He heads over to the little jukebox and turns some music on. He walks over to the stage and climbs up onto it. He stands there and closes his eyes.

_**:Flashback:**_

"This is it Hiro. I can't believe that we are doing our first show here. I am really excited." Shuichi says, bouncing around with a lot of excitement.

"Yes, Shuichi, I can see this. You act as if I am not even here." The red head replies.

"You have to be so mean to me." Shuichi pouts.

"I am not mean, Shuichi. I am simply telling you that I know."

"…….."

"Oh, come now, don't be like that with me. You know that I am just as excited about this as you are." He says, walking over to the pink haired boy. He wraps his arms around him and says "You know that I am excited. I'm helping you accomplish a dream. A dream that we will both reach together."

Shuichi's eyes tear up as he holds onto his friend. The salty goodness begins to fall down his face. "Thank you, Hiro. You don't know how much you doing this for me means to me."

"Yes, I do. I know how much you want to be like Ryuichi. And with me by your side, and always being here for you, you know that you will achieve that dream." Hiro says soothingly.

The tears fell even more. "What did I do to deserve a person like you in my life?"

"You actually took the initiative and talked to me. You actually gave me a chance and not go by what everyone else was saying about me."

"Thank you for everything, Hiro. I don't know anyone else who would have sacrificed the things that you have to help me chase a dream."

"Good, I'm glad that you don't. If you did, then I might get jealous." Hiro says with a slight chuckle.

Shuichi pulls away from Hiro and smiles up at him. "Even if I did find another like that, I would rather have you over anyone else."

Hiro looks down at his friend and smiles. "And I wouldn't replace you either. Remember this for the rest of your life." He reaches down a bit and brushes the pink hair back on Shuichi's head. "Now….lets go out there and show them what you are all about."

Shuichi shakes his head. "I don't want to show them how good I am." he looks down. A smile forms on his face and then he looks back up. "I want to show them _us_. I want them to remember _our_ faces for a long time. You and me will one day have _our _names up in lights." he says, getting stars in his eyes.

"It will be us forever, Shuichi. This band wouldn't be if one of us were missing." Hiro says with a huge smile. "Now lets get our asses out there and show them the next best thing since Nittle Grasper."

Shuichi's eyes get wide and the stars grow. "You really think that we will make it that big? You really think that one day I will be on stage with the god himself?"

"Yes….but if we don't get out there now, then it will never happen." Hiro says, nudging his friend.

The next second later, Shuichi was gone. There was smoke where Shuichi was standing. Hiro smiles and then heads out towards the stage.

Shuichi was already out there, making his debut speech to the crowd. Hiro comes onto the stage shortly after and Shuichi looks back at Hiro and smiles. "Hiro…" he says

With that Hiro begins to play their song. The crowd that was in there seemed to be enjoying the music. Dancing along and cheering on the two teens. Shuichi sings his heart out, trying to make everyone remember him.

After they are done performing, Shuichi and Hiro leave the stage. Instantly Hiro was glomped by the pink haired boy. "Hiro, we did it. I think that they really liked our song. Listen to the people, they are still clapping for us." Shuichi says, looking down at his friend.

"Shuichi, you were amazing. I can see you on stage with Ryuichi one day." Hiro says smiling up at his friend.

"I could never do this without you, Hiro. This is something that we will do together, forever."

"Forever, Shuichi, it will be you and me." The auburn haired teen kisses the forehead of his friend.

_**:END FLASHBACK:**_

Shuichi comes back out of his daze, and realizes he is standing on the stage. Right in the center like he always is. He looks back behind him where Suguru stands and can picture him there. He looks back and sees Hiro standing there. Then suddenly Hiro's image begins to fade.

His eyes grow wide and he goes after the fading image. "Please don't go, Hiro. Please, Hiro, you promised me….." he cries out, launching himself to where his friend should be.

The tears form in his eyes and he looks down at the floor he just launched himself at. There was no Hiro on the floor where he should have been. The tears fall down his face and he places his hands over his face. The reality of the situation finally hit him. "Hiro will never be on stage with me again." he cries into his hands.

Taokini rushes over to Shuichi and bends down to him. He places a hand on Shuichi's back to try and comfort him. He has never had to deal with something like this before. Matter of fact, he didn't really know what was going on.

"Shuichi….what's wrong? What can I do to help?" he asks, much concern on his face.

"Hiro….gone…forever…"he manages to murmur through his hands.

The older man gets a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Hiro….fired….alone…" were the words that came out this time.

Taokini thought about it for a moment and then he puts two and two together. "I'm very sorry, Shuichi. I didn't think that they could continue without the two of you." he says, trying to sooth the singer.

After a few minutes of soothing and Shuichi crying into his hands, the pink haired boy finally stops. He just stares down at the floor and then rises. "Arigatou, Taokini-san." He walks out of the place without looking back.

The older man nods to him and watches as he walks away. He really wishes that there was something that he could do about it or at least a way that he could help comfort him.

Shuichi continues down the road. His face towards the ground as he becomes lost in his thoughts once again. He is thinking on a way to get Hiro back into his band and make Yuki happy all at the same time. Nothing was coming to his mind. He was drawing a complete blank on this situation.

He stops for a moment and looks up. To his astonishment, he was standing in front of Yuki's apartment. He takes a deep breath and looks up into the window of the front room where his once beloved Yuki resides. Before he knows it, his feet are walking towards the door. He breathes out and pulls out the key from his pocket and unlocks the outside door.

Once in there he heads towards the elevators. He presses the button and then gets in. He looks at the numbers for the floor, reaches over with a shaky hand, and presses the right floor. The doors close and he breathes out again. He was really nervous being here. He doesn't even know why he is here at the moment.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. Shuichi stands there for a moment and steps out. He makes his way down the hallway and towards the apartment. He stops outside the door and just looks at it. With a boost of confidence, he pulls the keys out of his pocket and inserts it into the lock.

His eyes get wide and he tries another key on the ring. None of the keys he has are working, which only means that Yuki was home, and got the locks changed again. _"Yuki isn't supposed to be here. He is supposed to be out of town still."_ he thinks to himself.

With some hesitation, Shuichi reaches up and presses the doorbell. He steps away a bit and waits for Yuki to open up the door. After a few minutes, he reaches up and presses the doorbell again. His eyes flinch a bit when he hears the loud cursing on the other side of the door.

"Who ever it is it better be…." he says while opening the door. He stopped when he saw Shuichi standing there. "What the hell do you want, brat?" he asks.

Shuichi swallows and peers into the amber orbs. He takes into note the black eye and the cut in his lip. He could feel the tears brimming his eyelids. He still can't believe that Hiro and Yuki fought. But Hiro had every right to for Yuki causing him to lose his job.

He looks down at the floor and then glances back up to see Yuki shutting the door. Within an instant, Shuichi's foot was in the door. "Why?" he asks. It came out as more of a whisper then anything.

Yuki's eyes narrow as he glares at Shuichi. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He asks.

"Why did you get Hiro fired?"

Yuki was a little thrown back by this question. He figured Shuichi came here to question about him and Tohma. "I don't have time to answer your questions, so if that is all you came here for, then you can get the hell out." he says, pressing on the door.

Shuichi places his hand firmly on the door. "I'm not leaving here until you tell me why you did it." He says calmly. He presses back against the door, trying to keep it open.

"Listen here, you fucking little brat. I don't care what the fuck you came here for, but I want you to leave. If you don't leave on your own, then I will have you removed." he retorts.

Shuichi closes his eyes one more time and takes a deep breath. After a moment, he opens them back up and looks at Yuki. "I will leave when you get Hiro his job back. What you did was wrong and you know it. Why Hiro of all people? Were you jealous or something? Is that what you did this for? What the hell do you have to be jealous about? Oh, I know. The fact that Hiro can be a decent person and you refuse to let anyone in. Because Hiro knows how to treat me. Because Hiro has something that you long for, but can never have back. I mean come now, Eiri. Tell me why you had to go as far as hurting my best friend?" He hisses out at the blond.

Yuki's eyes get wide and then the dangerously narrow. "How dare you…" he growls out. "Who the fuck do you think you are coming into my life, messing it up, and then preaching to me about how what I did was wrong? I refuse to let a street trash punk like that get in the way of anything." He roars out.

Shuichi listens to what Yuki has to say. He shakes his head and laughs a bit. "So if that is what you think of him, then what do you truly thing of me?" he asks.

"You know what I think of you. You are annoying, a nuisance, loud, incompetent and really bad in bed." Yuki spits out.

"Yeah, yeah. Same shit that I hear from you all the time. It is because I remind you of someone, don't I, Yuki? Yourself, perhaps? Oh wait, no that can't be it. You know that you really should come up with something better." he says narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Who the fuck do you think you are dealing with?" he asks. Before Shuichi realized it, the door was swung open, he was grabbed by his throat and slammed up against the door. "You have no right to say something like that. Especially since you don't know anything about my life. You only know the little bit that I told you. You say you love me and yet you go and treat me like this. I should have known that it was all a mere ploy to get from me what you wanted. Stupid fucking children anyways." he hisses out and tightens his grip on Shuichi's throat.

Shuichi's head had bounced off the door when Yuki threw him against it. He reaches his hands and grips Yuki's arms. He just looks at him and his eye get wide. He couldn't believe that the blond was doing this to him. "Yuki…..please…." he manages to say.

"Tell me why I should let you go. At this point you don't deserve to even breath the same air as I do. You know that I would have no qualms about killing you." He says in a very dangerous voice, squeezing a little more.

This voice really scared Shuichi. This was one he had never heard before. He was going to take Yuki very seriously on this one. He wasn't wanting to die but he wasn't wanting to be without his best friend either. He simply nods his head. He isn't going to excel anymore oxygen that he needs to. He closes his eyes and relaxes against the strangulation.

Yuki, after a minute, releases Shuichi. He just stares at him without a care on his face. As far as he was concerned, Shuichi deserved it for crossing the line. "Now get out of here, Brat." he snarls out.

"Please tell Tohma to give Hiro back his job." He pleads.

"Fuck off, brat. Hiro should have kept his nose out of things that don't concern him. And I will do no such thing."

Shuichi stood straight up and glares at Yuki. "I can't believe that you are the same person that I fell in love with. I don't know who you are or what you did with my Eiri, but I know that you aren't him at all. I must have lost him when he _fucked_ Tohma." he says, the tears falling from his face.

Yuki looks over at Shuichi and his eyes narrow once again. "You get in return what you dish out. I know that there is something going on with you and trailer trash. I know that there is something more then just friendship. So I decided that if you can do it, then god dammit, why couldn't I? I mean, why are you allowed to have all the fun, Shuichi?" he asks.

"I don't know what you think is going on with me and Hiro. But it is nothing like that. It is complete and innocent friendship. He is my best friend ,you know, so I don't know why you would even think like that. Maybe that is how your twisted mind works, cause you are such a scrooge." Shuichi retorts.

"Don't lie to me, Shuichi. I know better then that. I don't know which one of your moronic friends you take me for. Now get out and never bother me again. We are no longer lovers. I don't want you around me anymore and if you step foot near this place again, you will live only to regret it." Yuki says.

"You don't mean that." the singer says. He could feel the tears begin to roll down his face. "Please, tell me that you don't mean that." he whispers out.

"I mean that more then you could possibly comprehend. If you continue to bother me, I will make sure that your music career is done….forever." he threatens.

"You can't do that to me, Yuki. Why would you do that to me? You know that I love you. Please don't do this to me. You have already ruined one person's life, why do you have to ruin mine on top of it?" he asks.

"I'm done with this conversation. Thanks to you, you have caused me to fall behind on my book. Now get out." he says pointing towards the door.

"But Yuki…" he stopped right there. He walks out the door and then stops. "Yuki…Please get Hiro back his job." he says, turning around to look at the blond.

"Leave.."

"But Yuki…" were the only words that he got out before he felt the back of Yuki's hand against his face. He felt himself flying back a bit and was sure to find himself implanted into the wall behind him. But instead he fell against something softer then a wall. When he looks up, he sees a very furious face.

Hiro

Hiro sets Shuichi down and kneels next to him. "Shu, are you alright?" he asks, touching Shuichi's face.

"Get away from him.." came a growl from behind Hiro.

Hiro stands up and finds himself peering into the face of the author. His eyes narrow as he stands there. "You have some fucking nerve to touch him like that.." he growls out.

"He is my bitch, I will do with him what I please."

"Not while I am still alive, you won't." Hiro hisses out.

"I can arrange that for you as well, Hiro." Yuki calmly relies.

"I would rather die then see you lay another one of your dirty hands on him."

"As I already told him, he is my property and he will be disciplined properly. So since that is clear enough, you can mind your own business."

"Touch him again and I will kill you. That I can promise you. I don't care what you told him, what he allows you to do to him, but I will not stand for it. Besides, what do you care, you don't really like him anyways."

"You don't know anything about me, you fucking worthless punk. As I was telling you, I simply had to put the brat back in his place."

"Then how about I put you back in yours." Hiro says.

"You don't have a place to put me, cause I am above you. I always will be and there is nothing that you can do about that. Remember that you will always be a nobody, Nakano. And because of my influence, you will remain a nobody."

Hiro's hand clench at his sides as he listens to Yuki. He steals a glance at Shuichi and can see the hurt on his face. He turns to his friend and bends back down to him. "Come, Shu. Lets take you home." he says, reaching out to take ahold of him.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain that shot through the back of Hiro's head. He falls forward but catches himself before landing on Shuichi. He remains there for a moment.

"I told you not to touch him. And you are talking crazy cause this is Shuichi's home." Yuki says.

Hiro's eyes narrow again and he springs up and punches Yuki, once again in the nose. There was a cry of pain as the blond stumbled backwards. His hands were instantly on his face, catching his blood in them. His vision was blurred thanks to this action.

"You won't talk about him like that ever again. Do you understand me? He is no ones property. Not yours, not Tohma's, not anyone's. He is an individual who can think on his own. And you will never touch him again." The auburn haired man says, flames in his eyes. Hiro steps away from Shuichi in the fighting commenced.

Just as he got away, Yuki launched himself at Hiro, knocking the younger man to the floor. Hiro's eyes close and makes a sound of pain as his head hits the floor. As he was about to open his eyes back up, he felt Yuki's fist connect again to his already broken nose. Hiro lets out a cry of pain and his hands shoot up to his face. Yuki continues to punch Hiro, screaming obscenities at him.

As Yuki comes back down to hit him again, Hiro reaches up and grabs his fists. He wasn't going to allow him to continue to beat on him. He takes every ounce of his strength and manages to push Yuki off him. He pushes himself off the floor and begins to charge Yuki. As he gets closer to him, he makes a fist and connects again to Yuki's face. This punch lands hard and makes Yuki fly backwards. He stumbles a bit and screams again at Hiro.

Doors around them begin to open so that people can see what all the ruckus is. They see the blood and the two men fighting in the hallway. They gasp and just continue to watch.

Hiro flies at the blond one more time and connects with him, bull rushing him to the floor. He brings his fist up to bring it down upon Yuki, when his hand was grabbed. He glares at the hand and then follows it up to the person it belongs to.

Shuichi holds on for dear life, as the tears stream down his face. "Please stop this. I don't want you to get anymore hurt on my account." He whimpers out.

The glare removes itself from Hiro's face and he nods to his friend. "Alright, Shu-chan. If that is really what you want, then I will stop." He finishes his sentence just as he is hit in his temple with Yuki's fist. Hiro falls backwards and hits the floor.

"You stupid son of a bitch…." Yuki curses, scurrying out from under the younger man. He runs towards Hiro again, Hiro this time takes the blond off guard, uses his legs, and launches the man away.

Shuichi's eyes get wide as he sees where Yuki is heading. He wants to run to him, but for some reason he can't move.

Thump, thump, thump…the sound continues as the blond falls down the stairs. He lands at the bottom and his head hits the floor. He groans out and just lays there.

Hiro gets up and heads over to the stairs. He looks down them before he quickly descends them, taking the stairs two and three at a time. At the bottom, he stands over Yuki and glares at him. He crouches down and punches him again. "You ever lay a hand on him again, you will find yourself falling down all the stairs." he whispers only loud enough for the blond to hear. He then gets up and goes back up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs he looks at Shuichi. He begins to walk over to him, when suddenly he blacks out and falls to the floor.

Shuichi watches as his friend hit's the floor, and he makes his way over to him. He then makes his way to the stairs and looks down and sees Yuki at the bottom. The tears start to roll out of his eyes again as he looks between the two of them. He pulls out his phone and dials the emergency number and tells them what happened.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: -wipes forehead- Wow that took me forever to put together. I hoped that you guys liked this one. It answers the question of where Shuichi went and all the other questions you had. Tell me what you think. And tell me your honest truth. If you don't do that then I don't know whether or not is it good enough to continue.**

**Reviewer thanks:**

**you know who I am:** I did answer questions….just not all of them. And it isn't a good story if I don't leave more questions up in the air right? That's what makes you always want to read the next chapter. And I know that you are and you know that I appreciate it. -hugs- Thank you for reviewing.

**Lyra Rosette-** Here you go. You got your wish. There was equal ass kicking, but Hiro prevailed in the end…thank you for your review

**Kyttycat-** I know I hurt my poor Hiro. -hugs him- I'm glad you liked where I ended it. I am also glad that you are liking my story. I like the fact that I can always count on a review from you. And I know that I make Yuki and Tohma bastards….but what can I say. They aren't my favorite characters. Thank you again for reviewing. -hugs-

**WolfBane2-** I'm glad that I left that open for you to question. Thank you for reviewing. But I hope that this answered your question.

**WhiteTigress666-** I hope that this helped answer your questions. They were about even in the last one…but I think that Hiro prevailed in this one. Thank you for your reviews.

**Yuuji Kamui-** Nope his nose didn't magically repair itself. When he was with Shuichi he was just being very careful with it….as you find out in this chapter it gets broken more. Thank you for reviewing.

**Kiki-sama-** I got a kick out of your review. I hope that this chapter pleases you. Thank you for reviewing and hope you continue to read it.

**DeMoN4EvA-** Here is your update. I hope that you like this one as well. And I have read a couple, my friend is helping me come up with something for it…and I will put it to work as soon as I can. I don't want to put my brain on over load and then not be able to update for a long time. And about Tohma…he scares me to. Every time he is in the picture it makes me cringe. And yes I would love to be friends with you. I have made a few friends on here, and I love it. And yes you should start writing soon…I would love to read some. Thank you for your review -hugs-

**Ffyuna-** I'm glad that you like it, and I hope that you continue to read it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gravitation.**

**Chapter 9**

**Loves Betrayal **

Hiro opened his eyes and then quickly shut the again. Within a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes. He is confused on where he is. He blinks his eyes to regain his vision. "Hiro…you're awake." came the soft familiar voice of Shuichi. Hiro turns his head and smiles at Shuichi, wincing as he does so.

"Where am I?" he asks.

"You're in the hospital. I called the ambulance when you passed out after beating up Yuki." he says, staring intently at Hiro.

"Why are you staring at me?" the paranoid man asks.

"Why did you beat him up like that? And why were you there in the first place?" he asks, eyes already beginning to tear up.

"I beat him up cause he decided that he was going to lay his hands on you. I refuse to let him do that to the dearest person in the world to me. The reason I was there is because you left and didn't tell me where you were. I got worried and decided to check Yuki's and thank god that I did, cause if I wasn't there who knows what the psycho would have done to you." Hiro says, resting his head back on the bed.

Shuichi just put his head down as he listened to his friend. Deep in his heart he knew that Hiro was probably the only reason he is still able to stand. After a few minutes he looks back up at his friend. "I want you to promise me that you won't get involved anymore." he finally says.

"I refuse to make such an absurd promise to you, Shuichi. How can you even ask me to do something like that? You are being selfish when you do that." he says.

"I'm not being selfish. I am trying to look out for your well being. It is my fault that you got beat up in the first place."

"………"

"Now, make me that promise, Hiro. Promise me that you won't stick up for me anymore. I have to learn to take care of myself. You aren't going to be there for me all the time you know."

"No.." he simply replies.

"Dammit, Hiro. Why do you have to be so difficult? Why can't you make this one lousy promise for me?"

"I already answered that once. I'm not going to do it again. I care for you too much to make such a promise to you, so stop asking me." he says, studying his friend a little. There was something different about him but he couldn't pinpoint it.

Shuichi sighs and leans back against his chair. He turns his eyes to look out the window. He doesn't understand why his friend is making this so hard on him. He then turns his head back to Hiro and shakes his head. "Then you leave me no choice, Hiro. As of this day we are no longer friends." he says, getting up and leaving the room before Hiro could say anything to him.

Hiro watched at his friend got up and left without giving him a chance to say anything. He couldn't believe that Shuichi just ended their friendship. And all cause he was trying to help him out.

"Kuso…." he growls out. He couldn't get up and go after him due to all the wiring in him. He shakes his head and closes his eyes. When he did so the tears began to spill free. Shuichi was his only reason for even being alive still.

The alarm to one of his machines begins to go off. The attending nurse rushes in to see what is going on. The machine for his blood pressure is going off. She leaves the room and comes back with something to calm him down. She knew it must have been bad considering he was crying and shaking. "Why, Shuichi?" he asks before he becomes calm and leans against the bed staring out the window.

* * *

Down the hallway, about 15 doors, Shuichi stands outside the door with the name Uesugi Eiri on it. He sighs and places a hand on the handle. He opens the door and steps in and looks at the men in the room. He closes the door and continues to stand by it, his head towards the cold floor. 

"Well…."

"It's done." he says, not looking up from the floor.

"Very good. I knew you were a smart boy." One of the men say to Shuichi.

"Yeah, yeah, can I go now?" he asks, still not looking up.

"You know, Shindou-kun, it is very impolite to not look at someone when you are talking to them or vice versa."

Shuichi reluctantly looks up from the floor and looks at them. He wanted to smack the smug looks off their faces. "So can I go now?"

"Not yet. There is one last thing that we want you to do…"

"No. I have already done enough. You can't make me do anything else." Shuichi protests.

"Have it your way.." one of the guys picks up a phone.

"Okay, okay. I will do whatever you want me to do." Shuichi says pleadingly.

"Again you have proven to be a smart boy."

"Just tell me what you want me to do, so that maybe one day I can go on with my life." he says, getting a little upset at this.

"We want Nakano out of town in 2 days. Matter of fact, I want you to ensure that he won't come back to Japan for any reason."

Shuichi gulped and stared at them. He looked at Eiri for some support, but got nothing from the sleeping blond. He shakily nods his head in agreement. The tears were again beginning to form on his eyes. "Now can I go?" he asks through clenched teeth.

"As long as you get the job done and get it done very quickly."

Shuichi nods and heads out the door with a sigh. He couldn't believe he was going to go through this. He stands outside the doorway for a moment before heading to the guitarist's room. Outside the door, he leans against the wall, tears falling down his face. He didn't want to do this at all…but they were making him. He dries up the tears with his sleeve and then turns to the door and opens it.

On the inside, he can see Hiro leaning against the bed. He takes in a deep breath and walks over to the bed. "Hiro.." he says.

Hiro heard Shuichi's voice and his head turns to him. He smiles at the strawberry pocky colored haired boy. The smile fades just as quickly as it came. He was hoping that he had imagined the whole thing with Shuichi, but he can now see that it wasn't imagination at all. He wasn't going to even say anything, no matter how much it was killing him not to.

"I want you to leave town also. I don't want to see you ever again for as long as I live. If you can't do what I ask then I don't want to even think about you being close to me." Shuichi says in a very cold manner.

Again Hiro looks at his friend with a devastated look on his face. "Why are you saying all this to me? What the hell happened to you? Shuichi' I know that this isn't you, tell me what you did with my best friend you son of a bitch." Hiro growls out.

"I am Shuichi." he says with emphasis. "This is the real one that I keep away because you only want to see the over hyper immature one. Well, I am done being like this and I am tired of you coming in and messing things up or making things worse. You aren't a very good friend if this is what you have to do. Matter of fact, you haven't been acting like a best friend at all, no…you are acting like some possessive bastard who thinks I am his property." his eyes narrow after saying this.

Hiro is completely flabbergasted by all this. He doesn't really know what to think about it. "You don't mean what you just said, Shuichi. There is no way that you could really feel like that." he says, trying not to let his voice crack.

"Suit yourself, Nakano. You have a mere 2 days to get out of Tokyo. This is your one and only warning. Get out of town if you know what is good for you." Shuichi practically spits out.

Hiro was lost on this whole thing. Now he knew that this wasn't about him beating up Yuki or anything of the sort. It went farther then that but what exactly. . Shuichi never uses his last name, no matter how mad he is. It was now his goal to find out before the 2 days. Hiro forced his head to nod.

"Good. I will also be coming to your house and picking up my things and dropping off the things I have of yours. After that I will never talk to you again." he says turning to leave again.

"Shuichi please…" he began before being interrupted by Shuichi's hand flying up. "I don't want to hear anything. I especially don't want to hear you begging for anything." Shuichi retorts before opening the door and closing behind him.

Hiro again was stunned at this. He couldn't believe what was happening. He really needs to find out what is going on with his friend. He buzzes in the nurse so he can get his papers to get out of there.

* * *

Shuichi returns to the room where the men are conjugating. When he walks in there is only 2 men in there. He looks around a little confused. "Well, it is done…" he quietly says. The other man looks up at him and smiles. "Good to hear, Shindou-kun. Now you are free to leave now." 

"But I want to stay and talk to Yuki." he whines.

"I said have a nice evening, Shuichi."

Shuichi sighs and nods his head and walks out the door. He walks to the elevators and presses the button. When the door opens, he looks down the hall to see Hiro leaving his room in his normal clothing. He steps onto the elevator before he was noticed. He presses the button to go down and get out of there. Once he reaches the ground floor, he takes off out of the hospital.

* * *

Hiro leaves the hospital and heads back to his house. This was one night that was way too much for him. He couldn't believe that he could be losing his best friend after all that. About this point is where he wants to just die. Shuichi is his life even if the pink haired boy don't know it. He flags a cab and gets in and tells him where to go. 

"Why would you say that, Shuichi? He asks himself. He didn't realize that he said that out loud.

"Having problems with someone?" the cab driver asks.

Hiro looks up and nods his head. "Yeah, just a little bit. Nothing that won't be fixed soon, I am sure." he says more to try to convince himself then anything.

The cab driver nods and continues to drive towards the destination.

Once there, Hiro pays for the ride, thanks the man and gets out. He looks up at his lonely apartment where he has so many fond memories of his friend. "I will go and talk to him tomorrow after all this has blown over." he says out loud to himself.

With a smile he makes his way up to his apartment. He takes the keys out of his pocket and then inserts them in the door. He unlocks it and steps in and flips on the light. He walks in and removes his shoes and shuts the door.

He walks in and sees the house as he left it this morning. The bed a mess from where Shuichi slept and the clothes he let Shuichi wear the night before on the floor. He sighs out and heads over to his dresser. He grabs his clothes and heads to take a shower.

The shower last for about 15 minutes. He gets out of the refreshing shower and dries himself off. He pulls his night time pants on and looks at himself in the mirror. He moves his head from side to side to see the extent of the damage. He shakes his head and picks up the brush and brushes out his long hair.

After that he goes back out to his room and lays down on the bed and drifts off to sleep. In the middle of the night he wakes up from his slumber due to a bad dream. He sits up and looks around and then lays back down in his bed. He was closing his eyes when he suddenly heard a noise in the room. He sits up again and says "Who's there?" trying to see but couldn't because of the darkness.

Suddenly, a dark figure emerges from the shadows and makes its way to the red head. "Why can't you get the clue to leave Shuichi alone?" the voice said.

Hiro looked at the person and his eyes got wide. He didn't recognize the voice of the culprit. "I told him I will leave…what the fuck more do you want from me?"

Bang

With those being Hiro's last words the man says "I want you dead…."

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update and I am sorry that it isn't as long as the others have been. I started a new job and they are working me to death. Please be patient with me when it comes to updating. There are some days that I will have to work double shifts….yeah that is going to be great. So please don't get to angry if I don't update as often as I was. Please tell me what you think about this one.

**Reviewer thanks: **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. There are many reviews this time, so I cant thank everyone individually like I would like to. I appreciate everything that you guys have said negative and positive alike….though there hasn't been to much negative. Thank you all again for reviewing and I really hope that you like this chapter. Can anyone guess who did it? This is going to be great. -hugs to everyone-


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Guess what same old thing I have said for the last 10 chapters**

**Chapter 10**

**Loves Betrayal. **

Shuichi finally made it back to Yuki's house. He had to get his things out of here and he didn't have a choice about it. He sighs out and looks around at all his belongings. He has more here then he thought he ever did. He walks off towards the bedroom. Figures he will start there and get that out of the way.

Once he enters, he walks over to the T.V. and turns it on for background noise while he packs. He walks over to the closet door, opens it, and reaches up to grab his suit cases off the top. He tugs on the one. "I think it is stuck." he says, pulling harder. He places his feet on the wall and tugs harder. He continues to pull and then suddenly thud. He hits the floor hard with his butt. He looks up just in time to see everything falling towards him.

"Itai…itai… itai." he cries out from under the objects.

He pulls himself out and looks at everything that fell on him. There were a couple of books, a photo album, some clothes, shoe boxes with pictures, and the suitcases. He looks up just as a bowling ball came falling towards him. He quickly scrambles out of the way. He looks back at the ball and gets a confused terrified look on his face. "Where did Yuki get that? And why have I never seen it before? When did Yuki start bowling?" he asks himself out loud.

He just shakes it off and proceeds to pick up the suit cases and drag them over to the bed. He lays them on the bed and stares at the bed longingly. Never again would he see this bed….or the person that slept in it. He sighs out and opens his suit cases. He didn't realize the salty river flowing rapidly down his face.

He goes about packing the things in the bedroom from the clothing to pictures of him and Yuki, him and Hiro, him and Bad Luck. He sighs as he puts them away. He couldn't believe the dramatic change his life was enduring at the moment. Too much pressure for one kid to deal with.

"This just in…" a television announcer interrupts the program " But we just got word that the guitarist for Bad Luck, Nakano Hiroshi, was found…." that was all that was said before the electricity went out. Shuichi's eyes had gotten wide as he was watching that. He was about to get up when the television set came back on. "Sad news to the nation. We will keep you updated." the woman says before the screen turned back to the program he was listening to.

His eyes got bigger then saucers as he then begins to flip through the stations. This couldn't be happening…not now…or ever for that matter. He flips to the news station and waits for something to come back on about it. He looks at the clock and realizes that the news should be on at anytime. He has stopped everything that he was doing and is watching the T.V. intently.

"Please don't let anything be wrong with him." he says as he picks up the phone to call the redhead.

'The number you have dialed is busy. Please try back later." the phone says then hangs up on Shuichi.

"What the..?" he asks then dials the number again.

He gets the same message. He hangs up and dials the number for Hiro's cell phone. All he gets there is the voice mail. He closes the phone and the tears well up in his eyes. He's always able to get a hold of Hiro no matter what. The tears begin to slowly fall down his face as he buries his head in his hands.

"We have word on Nakano Hiroshi. Reports say that he has been rushed to Tokyo General. The extent of his wounds was a single gunshot wound to the side of the head. Medical teams are working hard to save this young man. Hopefully we won't lose such a talented young musician. We will keep you up to date with what is going on." she says before signing off.

Too bad Shuichi didn't hear it though, as soon as he heard Hospital and Hiro he was out the door. "You can't die on me, Hiro. If you do, I don't know what I will do without you." he says out loud as he is running. He can feel the tears beginning to brim the corners of his eyes.

He gets to the hospital in record time. He bursts through the front door and goes straight for the receptionist's desk. He places his hand on the counter and asks "Can you please tell me where I can find Hiro?"

"Does your friend…." she was going to ask. She then realizes who this young man is. "I'm very sorry Shindou-san. Nakano Hiroshi is not out of surgery yet." a sympathetic look coming across her face.

"Is he going to be alright?" he asks shakily.

"As of this point in time I do not know. The surgeons had to bring him back a total of four times already. To be truthful with you, I don't think that he will make it." she says feeling bad that she had to even say something like that to him.

"H…H….Hai." he stammers out. The tears quickly release from his eyes and spill freely down his cheeks. She subconsciously turns and goes over to the waiting area. "This is all my fault." he thinks outwardly. "IF I hadn't said those things then none of this would have happened." he says just as fresh tears fall.

"I will let the doctor know that there is someone here for Nakano-san." she says.

Shuichi didn't hear a thing that she said. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone. He presses the number to the only person that was still talking to Hiro…..Yuuji. He presses the phone to his ear and hopes that the older man would answer.

When there was no answer on the other end, he leaves a detailed message on what is going on and he tells him that he needs to get his ass here now.

He hangs up the phone and places the phone in his lap as his hand fly up to his face when new tears begin to fall. _'Why is this happening? I don't know if I can handle this…and if he dies I will have to live with this forever.'_ he thinks to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when a man that looks like Hiro comes through the doors. Shuichi looks at the man and the tears begin to fall faster. He finds himself launched out of the chair and attached to the older mans waist. "Oh Yuuji….Hiro might die." he sobs into Yuuji's waist.

The older one was a little shocked at this and then reaches down and places a hand on the top of Shuichi's head. "He isn't going to die and you know that. He is too stubborn to die. Calm down, Shu-chan. Tell me everything that you know." the older man says, picking Shuichi up off the floor and walking over to the chairs. He sets Shuichi down in a chair and sits next to him.

Shuichi begins to tell the other what had happened. He starts from the beginning and tells him everything, up to the point where he heard everything on the news and what the receptionist told him.

Yuuji sat back and listened to the younger man's story. His eyes grew dark at the things that Shuichi was forced to say to his brother. "So do you know who these men were?" he asks.

"No…all I know is that I had to do what they told me to do. I feared if I didn't then harm would come to those that I love." he says before breaking out into new sobs. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It isn't your fault. Don't worry, Shuichi, we will find out who is behind this." he says, placing a soothing hand on the others back.

About an hour and a half later the doctor comes out to the two men. "Which on of you is here for Nakano Hiroshi?" he asks.

"We both are, Doctor. How is my brother?" he asks, looking up at the doctor.

"He is stable for the moment. But it doesn't look good for him at all. We are trying to keep him stable at the moment. He slipped into a coma instantly after surgery. Right now, all we can do is hope for the best." the doctor stated.

Both men gasped at what the doctor says. They both couldn't believe that this was happening…and to Hiro of all people.

"Can we see him?"

"One at a time, you can. I'm terribly sorry that there wasn't more that we could do." he says, bowing and taking his leave.

"You go and see him first, Shuichi. He would want to hear from you first." he says soothingly.

Shuichi looks up at Yuuji and nods his head. "Thank you." he says just above a whisper.

He stands up from his seat and looks towards the hall. His hands begin to shake and his knees felt as if they were going to give out on him. The doctor places a reassuring hand on Shuichi's shoulder and begins to lead him to Hiro's room.

Shuichi walked with the doctor very unsure on how he was able to keep standing. The doctor led him to the room and then goes about his business. Shuichi stands at the door and just stares at it. He wants to enter it but then again he doesn't want to see what is on the other side.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door slowly. He steps into the room and closes the door behind him. He is still looking at the door, afraid of what he might see when he turns around. He stands there for a few minutes taking deep, long, soothing breaths.

'_I can do this. This is all my fault anyways. I have to face the fact…' he thinks to himself. He takes one more breath in before turning around. His eyes get a bit wide at the site before him. He didn't imagine for it to be like this at all._

There in the bed in the middle of the room, lays his best friend, clinging to life. There are tubes and wires coming from everywhere that there could be one. There was a white bandage wrapped around his best friend's head and it also looked like there was some hair missing.

He could feel the fresh tears beginning to form again. His best friend looks like shit and it is all his fault. He slowly makes his way to the bed. He now hears the noise from the machines as they monitor everything on the red head. He walks over and pulls up a chair to sit close to his best friend. He shakily reaches out his hand and takes a hold of Hiro's.

The tears begin to fall down his face harder then before. He tilts his head and looks at his friend lovingly. At the moment he couldn't bring himself to speak. He lowers his head and places his forehead on their hands.

"I'm so sorry for everything. If not for you then I don't know where I would be today. You know that you are the most important thing in the world to be. You can't die, Hiro, and you know this. What is this going to do to your parents, brother, fans, and mostly me? Everyone will eventually get over this. I don't think that this is something that I will get over that easily. You know how hard I take things." he says through a sob.

"You remember when we were younger and I had adopted that squirrel that lived in the Maple tree? And you remember how it was when I found him two days later in the road? I still haven't gotten over that. Now can you imagine how I would be if you were to up and leave me like that? I couldn't handle it, Hiro. I can't even muster the fact that I'm technically not supposed to be talking to you at the moment." he says, lifting his head to look at his friend.

He reaches his free hand up and brushes Hiro's face softly. A small smile forms on his lips. "Oh man…I hate to be the doctor that cut your hair cause I know that you are going to throw a fit when you wake up out of this." he says, trying to calm his nerves a bit.

"If he wakes up from this." came a familiar voice from the doorway. Shuichi swung his head around quickly and glares at the man in the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" he spits out.

The blond looks up at him and smiles. "He is a friend of yours and I heard about the terrible thing on the news. I figured I would come here to see if he was doing alright and to make sure that you were holding up alright." he says.

"Get out…." Shuichi growls out.

"Now is that any way to talk to me?" he asks with a mock shocked look on his face.

"Get out…." Shuichi says again.

"My, my, what a temper you have, Shindou-san."

"GET OUT NOW!"

A familiar smile formed on the others face and he nods his head. "As you wish, but just remember what you are to do and what you aren't to do."

Shuichi felt his eye twitch. He stood up from his chair and balled his fist. He would pounce if the blond got any closer to Hiro.

"Don't be late for work in the morning." the blond says before exiting the door.

After the blond left, Shuichi turns around and sits back down in the chair. He retakes Hiro's hand and lays his head next to his friend. He places a hand on the others cheek and caresses it a bit. "Hiro, if you wake up from this I promise you, as your best friend, that I will begin to listen to you about everything and I will be more careful." he whispers to his friend. "But if you just give up then I will give up as well. Cause we both know that without you there is no me." he whispers out and begins to cry silent tears.

Before too long he falls asleep with his head still next to his best friend.

Yuuji began to wonder what was taking Shuichi so long. He looks at his watch and realizes that Shuichi has been in there for a little over an hour. He gets up and goes to the desk and asks for his brother's room. The woman smiles at him and points him off in the direction of the room and the room number. He thanks her and then walks off towards his brother and Shuichi.

While walking to the room he passes a doorway. From behind the doorway he hears "It wasn't successful so you have to move on to the final step."

Yuuji stops and then enters the door rather abruptly. He glares at the man behind the door and says "What the hell are you talking about?"

The man casually looks up at him and smiles. "I don't know what you are talking about.."

"I heard what you said. Who the hell are you talking to and what the fuck are you talking about?" he spits out.

"I am talking to a business associate about construction business." the man replies.

Yuuji gives the man an unsure look and then walks out. He isn't too sure if he should trust this guy or not. There was something that wasn't fitting together with that. He shakes it off and takes it as he is over reacting.

He finally makes it to the room and enters it. There he sees his baby brother and Shuichi. They both look very peaceful sleeping, except for the cords, tubes and beeping noise from the machine. He walks over and looks at his brother and shakes his head. "What did you get yourself into this time gutei-san?" he asks.

He reaches a hand out and strokes his brothers face and shakes his head.

"Visiting hours are now over. The hours run 8 am to 10 pm . Thank you for visiting Tokyo General, hope to see you again soon." an announcement says.

Yuuji sighs and reaches out to wake Shuichi. "Shuichi, we have to leave now." he says gently.

Shuichi stirs in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with him." he whines out.

"You aren't allowed to stay. You have to leave now. How about I take you back to my house and we will get here nice and early tomorrow?" he says in a soothing manner.

Shuichi tries to protest but knows that it will be worthless. "Alright. But as long as we are here when we are allowed to come back." he says.

Yuuji nods his head and stands back so that the other can stand.

Shuichi stands up and takes one last look at his friend. "I love you, Hiro, and you better remember that. I will be back as soon as they let me. I promise you that." he says, leaning forward and kissing his friend's forehead.

He stands back up and looks at Hiro's brother. "Alright, we can go now." he says unsure of even wanting to leave.

Yuuji smiles at him and then wraps an arm around his shoulder and leads him out of the room. "First thing in the morning…I promised you this. I will not break that to my brother's best friend." he says, walking Shuichi out of the hospital and to his car. Once they get there he opens the door for Shuichi and then goes and gets in on the other side. He speeds off towards his house.

Unbeknownst to the two men leaving, a dark figure entered the room of Hiro. The figure looks down at the red head and smirks a bit. "Even when you sleep you are still trouble. Well, from this day forward you will no longer be a problem." it says.

The figure pulls something out of his pocket and injects it into the IV attached to the others arm.

Without another second's notice the dark figure disappears from the room. About 15 seconds later the heart monitor loses the heart beat of the guitarist.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. You know how it is though when you have so much to do and no time to do anything. I hope that you all liked this one as much as the rest of them. I will update again as soon as I can I promise. Please read and review and let me know what you think whether it be good or bad. Thank you all again for being so patient with me.**

**Reviewer thanks:**

**Wendyghost-** Thank you for reviewing. I hope that you like this one as well. I know that I shouldn't kill off Hiro….but I cant seem to help myself when it comes to hurting my favorite character…that is so bad of me isn't it.

**you know who I am-** Thank you for the review and I am glad that you liked it. I know that I leave cliff hanger but what am I supposed to do. And it does ensure that people will come back and read them. I know that it gets you to come back

**me, the pirate-** Wow I have never been called an evil person before. I swear that I am not evil in real life. I don't know what has come over me on this one. I hope that you don't continue to think that I am evil…although I am sure you will when you read this.

**Lyra Rosette-** I try to write something different from everyone else. And I am glad that you liked how I am making them grow. I hope that I can get you to continue reading this as well. And yes I know everyone is telling me not to kill Hiro….but at this point it looks like that is where it is going.

**WhiteTigress666-** Yea I meant a gunshot bang. Hiro has never done anything in his life to anyone…well except to beat up Yuki. But even so is that enough to kill him off….Perhaps. I hope that you liked this one as well.

**DeMoN4EvA-** YAY! Suspenseful is what I was going for. I am glad that you are still reading this. I hope that you liked this one.

**WolfBane2-** Oh no…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill your happiness. That makes me sad to know that I did that. Well I know that this one isn't going to bring your happiness back. I hope you enjoy it none the less

**Amethyst Blossom- **Yes it was Yuki. He is very angry at the moment…and he isn't quite himself. I hope that you liked this chappy as well. And no he wasn't really mad at Hiro…he had to make it sound believable cause you know how stubborn our lovable Hiro can be.

**Silverwings18-** Here is your update. And trust me I am working harder then I am used to…or even able to I think sometimes. And I am sure it is who you think it is. I didn't say it in this chapter, but Yuki is the one that pulled the trigger….but why exactly. What was his motive? Was he the one that did something to Hiro in this chappy? I guess we will find out later on….lol

**Kiki-sama- **I know that this chapter is screwed up. See what I mean about it going places even I don't know about. And I know poor Hiro…I am so mean to him.

And about my review to you I am glad that it made your day brighter and you didn't feel like a dumb ass. That makes me happy just thinking about it.

And about my other fic 'A day gone wrong.' I got a lot of people at who I was meaning there. I am glad that it happened like that cause that was my intention. Matter of fact I don't know how it even came out that way, but when I was done with it I was amazed myself. And yeah that was my very first one…and I happened to be depressed that day if you couldn't see. Thank you again for the reviews and I am not the one that rocks…you are -hugs-

**DBZ luver2- **I hope that you liked this one as well. I want to let you know that you made me smile very brightly when you wrote that you printed it out. I didn't think that it was that good. But thank you for making my day brighter. -hugs-

**Brett Atwell-** I hope that you like this one. I know that I am hurting Hiro….of all people to hurt. I am such a horrible person but not really. This is just where it ended up at. Hope you enjoy. And here is your update finally…I am sorry that it took so long.

**MissDbzMedabots-** I am glad that you liked this. Here is your update and I hope you continue to like it.


	11. Chapter 11: Time to say goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

**Loves Betrayal**

**Chapter 11**

Yuuji finally gets Shuichi back to his house. By the time he gets there, the singer is asleep on the front seat. He gets out of the car and walks over to the other side and opens the door. He reaches in and grabs a hold of the sleeping Shuichi and walks up to his apartment. He gets in the door after maneuvering around so that he doesn't wake Shuichi.

He kicks the door shut and takes off his shoes at the door. He then walks over to the couch and lays the singer down. He reaches up and grabs the blanket off the back and covers Shuichi up with it. A little smile forms on the lips of Yuuji as he looks down at the sleeping angel.

"I hope you sleep well, Shuichi." he says before heading off to his room.

He enters his bedroom shedding his layers as he walks. Once completely inside he sees that his answering machine is blinking. His face gets a worried look on it before he rushes over to the contraption. "Please don't let this be what I think it is." he says to himself. He sits down on the bed, lifts his hand shakily and presses the button.

"Hello, this is Tokyo General trying to reach Nakano Yuuji. We have called with some unfortunate news. Not more then 15 minutes after you left your brother, Nakano Hiroshi, passed away. We need you to come back to the hospital as soon as you can to do all the necessary paperwork. Again this message is for…"

The message didn't get a chance to continue. Yuuji picks the damn thing up and chucks it out the window. He slumps back down onto his bed, hands over his face, as the tears stream down. He has now lost the one thing in the world that meant anything to him…..his younger brother.

Shuichi wakes up when he hears the window breaking in the other room. He looks around and sits up. He is a little confused on where he is but he knows for a fact that it isn't Yuki's house. Then the memories come flooding back, like the flood gates opening on a dam. He felt a lump form in his throat as he stands up and heads back towards the bedroom.

He cracks the door open and looks in. Inside, he sees a crying Yuuji in a slump on his bed. "Y…Y...Yuuji, what's the matter?" he asks very shakily. He knows deep in his heart that it isn't good. Never in all the years has he seen Hiro's older brother cry. But now there he is sitting on the bed and weeping uncontrollably.

Shuichi feels the tears beginning to well up and collect at the corner of his eyes. 'This can't be happening. Tell me that this is all a dream and that I am not going through this. Tell me that my best friend isn't dead and that Yuuji is crying for another reason.'

Yuuji looks up at Shuichi and doesn't say a word. Shuichi can see the reason the older Nakano was crying. He begins to shake his head. 'This can't be happening…oh god, this can't be happening.' he screams inside his head. "I'm sorry, Shuichi. There was a phone call while we were on our way…." Yuuji was cut off as Shuichi disappears out of the room and heads towards the front door.

"Shuichi, please wait…." Yuuji screams out, going after the pink haired singer.

Shuichi doesn't hear anything that the other was saying. All he knows is that he has to get out of there and back to the hospital. He has to get back to his best friend and tell him again that he is sorry for everything. He becomes deaf to everything around him except for the fact that he has to make it to the hospital.

He rounds the corner and can see the hospital in site. He speeds up so that he can get there faster.

He again bursts through the front doors and right past the receptionist desk. The woman behind the desk tries to stop him, but Shuichi doesn't hear the woman calling out to him. He races through the halls towards where his best friend was at last.

Shuichi can see the room just a few more feet away. He doesn't bother to slow down as he then bursts through the door. He suddenly stops when he sees that the room is empty. No sign of his best friend or anything in this room. Just the eerie feeling of death and no return.

"Hiro….Hiro, you shouldn't be playing games like this. This isn't funny. You are making me worry for you. Please come out." he says, walking farther into the room and towards the bed. Still nothing. The bed looks as if it hadn't even been occupied at all.

He walks over to the bed and places his hand on it. He can still feel his best friend laying there. The look of peace, the touch of coolness and the immense spirit his friend radiated. "Hiro….." he whispers out. Yet there was no response to come after him saying that.

His vision finally clouds over all the way when he realizes what has really happened. Hiro had passed on and that there would be no apologizing for anything that happened between the two of them. Shuichi slumps to his knees and his head rests on the bed.

No more bright smile. No more comforting words. No more late night visits. No more enlightening words. No more special times. No more Hiro.

He was gone and there is nothing that Shuichi can do to change that. He feels this is all his fault.

"I'm sorry, Hiro. For not being here for you as you were me. For not being able to stop you from leaving me forever. I'm sorry that you had to live your last moments by yourself. I'm sorry that all this happened anyways. I'm sorry for everything and if I could take it back, I would." he whispers into the empty room.

Still nothing. Not a word, a sound, or even the beeps from the machines that once occupied. He was alone in the room…and now he will be alone in life.

Shuichi begins to cry even more. His body begins to tremble as the sobs shake his entire being. His hands grip the sheets of where his friend would never be again.

Gently a pair of hands lay to rest on the young singer's shoulders. Shuichi is startled by this and his head whips around to see his best friend. "Oh Hiro…I knew that you would never leave me." he says throwing himself at the man. "It isn't very nice for you to play tricks on me like this." he says, burying himself into the man's shoulder.

Yuuji can feel his heart breaking as he holds onto Shuichi. It was very apparent that the young man wasn't himself at the moment and that there would be nothing that he could do about it. He sighs and holds onto Shuichi. "Shuichi, I am not Hiro. I am Yuuji. Hiro died a little while ago. Don't you remember me telling you that?" he asks.

The singer pushes back on the man in front of him and shakes his head. "But you aren't dead. Why do you keep telling me things like this? Do you want me to go crazy and do something stupid?" he says, blinking the tears away.

"No, Shuichi, you have to stop this. I am not Hiro. Get this through your head and realize who I really am. Please don't do this to yourself. I am just as upset as you are….please don't make this harder on yourself." he says comfortingly.

"Oh…." is the only response from the younger man.

Yuuji held the singer close to him and shakes his head. Even he doesn't want to believe any of this, but what is he to do. "Come on, Shuichi. I am going to take you out to the waiting room. I have to do the paperwork and order an autopsy." he says holding back his own tears.

"No…you can't do that to him. We know how he died. He apparently wasn't strong enough to pull through the gun shot wound." Shuichi pleads before bursting into tears again. He doesn't want to even think about this right now.

Yuuji thought about what Shuichi says and shakes his head. "No, I want to know what killed him. You know more then anyone else that he could have pulled through anything. Please don't argue with me on this. I don't want to do this, but I know that there was foul play involved." he says.

"So you really think that someone killed him?" he asks as the tears brim his eyes again.

"Yes, Shuichi, I do and I will not let this go until someone proves me wrong."

Shuichi could do nothing but cry. Deep down he knows that the other is probably right about this. But who would really want to kill his best friend. Then it hits him. There was one person in this world that didn't like Hiro….for whatever reason that may have been.

"I have to go…." he softly says, letting go of the other.

"Shuichi, I don't think that it will be safe for you to be going out on your own. Please don't go very far…"

Shuichi really doesn't hear what the other said because he gets up and walks off towards the other room. He walks at a fast pace to go to the room where his ex lover is.

He goes to the door and opens it up. To his great surprise there was nothing there. No Yuki…no anything. He looks around and is confused by it all. He runs out of the room and goes straight to the front counter.

"Excuse me. Can you please tell me where the occupant of room 234 is at?" he asks.

The woman looks at him and says "I am sorry but I cannot release that sort of information."

"Please tell me….I am worried about my lover." he says trying to use his charm.

"Oh, that is right. I forgot that you are his lover. Give me a moment and I shall let you know." she says, beginning to type on the keyboard.

After a few minutes, she looks back up at him. "It seems that Mr. Uesugi has already checked out." she says smiling at him.

Shuichi nods his head and thanks the woman.

Shuichi flies out the door again and stops once he makes it outside. "Where can he be…he wasn't at the house when I left earlier." he says out loud. He looks around the streets and begins heading towards the place he called home for so long. "Maybe I missed him on my way to the hospital."

Shuichi decides that he needs to get there and get some answers. He knows that Yuki knows something about it and he will refuse to let the blond talk his way out of this one. He takes off in a complete sprint not realizing the tears streaming down his face one more time.

He makes his way to the apartment and stops suddenly when he spots a familiar bike sitting outside of Yuki's house. _'What the hell is the bike doing here?' _he questions himself as he walks up to it. He places a hand on it and realizes that it is cold…meaning that it has been sitting here for awhile. _'I don't remember this here when I came by earlier…'_ he thinks to himself, taking his hand off the bike and heading towards the apartment.

He takes the elevator up to the floor. He then steps off the elevator and walks towards the apartment. He walks to it and freezes in his spot. "What if Yuki is home? Will he answer all my question?" he questions outwardly.

"I am home, brat. And what the hell could you ask me that I would know the answers to?" came the cold voice of his Yuki.

Shuichi snaps back into reality when he hears Yuki. He takes a moment to comprehend what the other was saying. Shuichi takes a deep breath as he stands there. He doesn't even know where to begin with this whole thing. He takes another deep breath and opens his mouth to speak.

"Why did you do it, Yuki?" Shuichi asks.

"What the fuck are you talking about, brat?" he asks sternly, already getting annoyed.

"Why did you kill Hiro?"

Yuki rolls his eye and leans against the doorway. He pulls out a cancer stick, places it between his lips, and lights it. "Why would I waste my time killing some stupid punk?" Yuki retorts back.

"I know that you didn't like him, Yuki….and you had it in for him."

"Of course, Shuichi. You know that it was me. I kill people all the time that piss me off." he says sarcastically.

"Well, you did……" he stops what he is saying.

Yuki's eyes narrow dangerously. "YOU better watch what you say, brat. I may have, at one point in my life, done something to that accord. But You have to realize something. That street rat punk wasn't worth the cost of a bullet." Yuki takes a hit of his cigarette.

"So, you are telling me that you didn't shoot him? And you are telling me that you didn't finish him off earlier in the hospital?" Shuichi asks through the tears streaming down his face.

'I refuse to repeat myself again. I know nothing of the punk's death. But I do know that he is dead now. So did you actually come here to ask me if I did it or did you come here hoping for comfort from me?" he asks.

"I only came here to get answers and to possibly get the rest of my things in the house." he says quietly, trying to control the endless tears streaming down his face.

For some reason Yuki felt a tug on his heart. He actually feels a little sorry for the singer. He does what he normally does and draws Shuichi into a hug. "Stop your blubbering. You are only making things worse for yourself." he says.

Shuichi couldn't help but to lean into the embrace from Yuki. "I miss him, Yuki. I don't know why someone would kill him. He has never done anything to anyone." he says before bursting out into more uncontrolled sobs.

Yuki doesn't know what to do for the pink haired baka. He continues to hold him. He makes his way into his house taking Shuichi with him. He sets the singer down on the couch and sits next to him.

"I don't know what to tell you about your loss. I know that it is a great one and that you will get through this. Hiro wouldn't have wanted you to cry like this….and you know that where ever he is he is screaming at you to knock it off and go back to the over hyper person that you once were." the words escaped Yuki's mouth before he could even stop them.

'_Damn it. Now he is going to think that I will be here to comfort him all the time.' _The blond thinks to himself.

"Don't worry, Shuichi, I won't let anything else bad happen to you." he says with a slight smirk forming on his face as the other cries.

'_And you will never know the awful things that I have had to go through to get you to come back to me like this.' _The blond ends his thoughts right there.

**Two Days later.**

"The news of the sudden tragic death of the guitarist is hitting the world like a ton of bricks. It is sad to know the life of a man with extensive talent, was ended so tragically. From the reports coming in there are no leads as to what caused the man's death and to whom could have done it. The music world has suffered a great loss and we hope that whoever did this will be caught and taken care of appropriately." came from the television Shuichi watched.

He sits on the couch dressed in all black. Today was the day that he would lay his friend to rest permanently. Over the past couple of days, he hasn't been taking the death of his friend seriously. But now he doesn't have a choice. He was chosen to write the ending speech for his best friend.

He has been working on something that would be very special to his friend's memory. The only thing that he could do was think about his last words to his best friend while he was alive.

Shuichi was pulled out of his thought with Yuki coming over to him and nudging him. "Time to go, brat. They will be pissed if you are late." Yuki says

"So you decided to come with me?" Shuichi asks very quietly.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get the hell out of here."

Shuichi did nothing but stand up and begin to walk out the door. He makes his way and heads towards the black car. One the way there he sees his best friends bike still outside sitting in the same spot the it was the other night. He now also remembers why the bike was there…..Hiro couldn't take it with him because he was taken to the hospital after the fight with Yuki.

Shuichi felt hands on his shoulders as he was then led to the Mercedes. He is placed in the passenger seat and that is all he remembers. He can't think of anything but Hiro at the moment. Before Shuichi knows it, he is being dragged out of the car and towards the church. He stops suddenly and looks up at the building which stands before him.

"I can't do this." he whispers out, the tears again falling down his face. "Please don't make me do this." he again whispers out.

"Oh, would you just go? They aren't going to wait for ever. Just get your ass in that church before I throw you over my shoulder and make you enter it." the blond says, annoyed already.

Shuichi couldn't say anything, he just begins to walk, with Yuki's help, towards the large building ahead of them.

Yuki sat them down in a pew after talking with Tohma and everyone that was there. Not that Yuki wanted to do that at all.

Yuuji sees Shuichi and makes his way to him. He sighs when he sees how out of it the other is and pulls him into a hug. "Glad you made it, Shuichi." the older man says.

"I don't even know how I got here. It is all a blur right now for me." came the soft voice of the singer.

"Why don't you come and sit with me?" he says pulling back and looking at Shuichi.

Shuichi just shakes his head. Yuuji gives a small smile and stands back up. He makes his way back to his seat. It would all begin soon and this is what Shuichi didn't want to deal with.

Shuichi heard nothing of what was going on. All he could do was stare at the coffin sitting at the front of the room with a picture of his best friend in front of it. Yuki was nudging Shuichi for a good 5 minutes before the singer even realized what was going on.

When Shuichi looked at the author he didn't hear a thing that came out of the blonde's mouth but somehow knew exactly what he is to do. He nods his head and gets up slowly and makes his way to the front of the room.

Shuichi can feel the eyes of everyone on him as he walks. He can feel his legs getting weaker and weaker as he gets closer to the alter. He makes his way up there and stands behind the stand and looks out on everyone.

"Um….I don't know how to really do this. So I am going to do what I think will be good. I hope that none of you get mad at me and excuse anything that I may mess up on…cause this is the first time I have had to do a thing like this." he says, swallowing and turning his head to the coffin not too far from him.

He can feel a lump form in his throat as he looks at it. He knows that he has to get this done and over with right now.

"I wrote a little something for my friend." he says, closing his eyes and thinking for a moment. Without opening his eyes he begins to talk.

**I've seen a lot of things in my life  
A lot of ups and downs  
Made a lot of mistakes  
No matter what, you've always been by my side  
You've always been my best friend  
You're the love of my life  
You're everything to me **  
**You never left my side  
I love you so much  
You're my best friend**

**Sometimes I reminisce and wonder how I made it this far  
Because of you, I'm me, so you're the real star  
Your hindsight, the time's right to get my mind tight  
Then give it to you and let it shine bright  
Never wavered once, gave me no way out  
Your time to die, don't even stress the date**

**I have now dispersed a million tears upon this earth for you  
****I hope you realize what I am saying.  
****Though you are gone  
****You will always be, forever, my best friend.**

He finishes that off and finally opens his eyes and looks out amongst the crowd. He can see the people crying and hiding their faces. The people begin to blur as the tears begin to fall freely again from his face.

He steps down from the alter and walks over to the casket. He leans down into it and kisses his best friend.

"I want you to know that I hate you for leaving me like this. I will never truly forgive you for making me live on this earth alone. But even though I hate you so…I still love you so much. I just wish now that I would have told you more while you were still here." he finishes before he feels a pair of arms embrace him.

He leans against the embrace and then turns to see who it is that is touching him. When he turns his head to see who it was….there is no one there.

A slight smile forms on his face when he realizes that it was Hiro saying his last good bye.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: Alright I know what I did was wrong…but I couldn't help it. That's what happens when I am depressed. dodges flying objects Alright I know that I shouldn't have killed Hiro off…I am so evil. Well to let you all know that there will be on last final chapter to this story. There might be some answers on the many questions that are out there. If there are any specific please let me know and I will make sure to include them in the next chapter. However….please don't ask me why I killed off Hiro. It just turned out that way…..Please read and review and let me know how you like it….or don't like it. And I will not be updating for about a week. Please understand this and don't get on me to much about me updating.**

**Review thanks: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who continues to review my works. Thank you all and you know that I love you very much for it. Thank you again…and I hope that you all review again this time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Do I look like the creator….not in any sense at all do I.**

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

**Loves betrayal**

**6 months later: Shuichi's POV**

"So are you going to get down here or what?"

"Of course I am. You know that I have at least an hour or so before I am to even be there!" I say into my cell phone.

"Yes well I know how you are when it comes to being on time."

"If you weren't keeping me occupied on the phone then I would be in the process of getting ready."

"……"

"Don't be like that. You know that what I am saying is true."

"Yeah whatever. Hurry up and make it on time this time."

"Love you."

"Sometimes I wonder about that…"

"HEY!"

There was a click on the other end of the phone. I cant help but to sigh and smile all at the same time. I hate when he does things like this to me. He always makes me out to be the bad guy. I turn back to by computer screen and bring up the document I was working on…and I begin to type again. I am hoping to get most of it done before I have to get out of here.

**Well as you know it has been 6 months since the death of my best friend. It was something that was very hard to over come. I still haven't fully over come it but I am dealing with it better then I thought that I would. I have also moved my little ass over to the united states, where I now reside in a the comfy town of Cockeysville, Maryland. **

**I don't know why I picked a place like this but I am glad that I did. It is peaceful and just a little ways outside the big city of Baltimore. Its very peaceful here.**

**I left Tokyo around 4 months ago. And yes it is true….I have left Yuki as well. I know that is a shocker isn't it. I decided that I couldn't be with him after he told me that I should get over Hiro's death nothing more then 3 weeks after it happened. Cause all I did was moan and complain. I couldn't help it…Hiro was the only thing in this world that I could truly talk to. **

**So yes I did the ultimate and left Yuki. On a happier note now I am with someone who loves me. Loves me the way that I need to be loved and he even shows it to me. We have been together for about 2 ½ months now. And it is going better then any other relationship that I have been in.**

**Now please don't think of me as a heartless person that up and left Yuki and quickly fell in love with someone else. I still love Yuki a lot and I think that deep down I always will but he couldn't deliver to me what I really needed. **

**I have also quit Bad Luck. It is no more. We did our final farewell concert in Hiro's honor but when Seguchi decided that we were going to replace Hiro I told him that there was no one in this world that can strum a guitar as he could. I wouldn't hear of it. And yes me and Tohma actually got into a little tiff over the entire thing. But I wasn't going to allow myself to be subjected to that sort of thing. Especially when he knew that I was never going to agree to it from the beginning.**

**That is about the time that I decided that everything was to much at home. I had to get out of there. I had to get out of the place that reminded me of the one person that I wouldn't have in my life again. Well that was what I used to get out of there. There were many reasons why I left but I don't want to get into those right now.**

**I am, however, still in the music business. I just don't sing like I used to. My love tells me that I should get back into it cause I am good at it and it is my dream to out due Nittle Grasper. He talks about me like he knows all about my life. **

**To get back to what I was saying. I am actually a song writer now. I work with a lot of artists whose songs have become number one. So I am liking what I am doing. Perhaps one day I will get back into singing…but as it looks right now I don't want to do that. **

**Now I am sure that you are all dying to know about the new love in my life. Cause I keep talking about him but I haven't said anything about him. So I think that I will tell you a little something before I leave. I am sure that you want to know something. Or maybe I shouldn't subject you to something like that to soon. **

**Okay…you have twisted my arm enough for me to tell you. He is a really great guy with a killer personality. I swear to god that he would bend over backwards for me if I asked him to. (Has a mental picture of that…) Opps well I guess I should have left that part out. **

**Anyways he stands at about this tall…oh wait you cant see how tall I am measuring so I will simply put it as he is taller then I am. He has long silky black hair that I love to run my fingers though. He has amazing green eyes that I cant help but to drool over every time I look at him. He has a body that anyone would kill for. You know the rock solid hard abs…..and well I wont get into the rest of it.**

**He is a student at Georgetown University School of Medicine. This is his first year in and he is hoping that this is really what he wants to do with himself. He was undecided what he wanted to be until I came around. But with how clumsy I am he couldn't help it but to take that up. That way if something were to happen to me he can take care of me. Isn't that the sweetest thing that you have heard in your life.**

**Well I have to stop here for now….if I don't make it there in time he is going to kill me. **

I take my fingers and place them on the bridge of my nose. I can feel a headache coming on as I continue to sit there. I look over at the clock and I realize that I only have about half hour to get there. And I know that if I don't hurry I will be late and he will be rather upset with me.

I get up from my chair and make my way to the bathroom. I strip along the way so that I don't have to deal with it when I get in there. I turn on the water and make sure it is the right temperature before hopping my happy ass into it.

After about 10 minutes I get out and dry myself off. I quickly take off towards my bedroom to get dressed. I pull out a pair of dress pants and a nice shirt to go with it. I slip them on and walk over to the mirror to look at myself.

"I look so ridiculous in this get up." I say as I tuck the shirt in. "I can't believe that he is having me dress like this." I continue to grumble to myself.

I finish making the last adjustments and I take off out of the room and towards the kitchen to grab my keys off the counter. I make sure that I have everything before taking off out the door and to my car. It is nothing flashy but I picked it up cause it just screamed my name.

I get in the car and pull my seatbelt on before turning on the engine and heading towards my final destination. I look at the clock as I am going down the street and realize I have less then 7 minutes to get there. I press down on the peddle to get there faster.

Four minutes….and now I am stuck at a traffic light. What are the odds of that. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes cause I don't want to disappoint him again. The light turns green and I slam on the peddle and speed through the traffic.

I can see the restaurant not to far ahead and I can see my love standing outside. I cant help but to press on the peddle again. One minute is all I have left….and I know that he can see me. I pull my car up to the curb, turn it off, get out, close the door and walk up to him.

He looks at me with a completely flabbergasted look on his face. He looks down at his watch and then looks back up at me.

"Well put this one on the calendar you are actually on time this time." he says.

"Oh will you just leave me be and just be happy that I am here." I cant help myself from saying.

He looks at me and then smiles. He walks up to me and pulls me against him. I can smell how wonderful he smells, and his strong arms wrapped around me is the best feeling ever.

"I love you…" I mutter out to him.

"I love you to Shu-chan." he says quietly and sensually into my ear.

I cant help the smiles that replaces the upset look that was on my face. He has a way with words that could make you forget about everything.

"Now come before we miss our reservations again." he says pulling back and taking me by the hand.

I nod my head and follow behind him. "Thank you Hi…Yasuo."

He looks back at me and shakes his head with a smile on his face. "Careful on what you say Shu-chan."

"Hai….Sorry. You know that it is something that I have to get used to." I say as a blush forms on my face.

"Yes well if you say something to the wrong person then everything will have been for nothing. And there will be some pretty angry people with us."

"Yes I know that. I will be more careful next time."

"Lets hope so."

I lower my head and continue to walk with him.

I sit down at the table and I cant help but to look at him over the menu. He truly looks a lot different then what I remember him as. But it isn't a bad thing at all.

As I look at him I realize how much I love him….and without him I truly am nothing. We have come to that conclusion time and time again. A small smile forms on my face as I look back down at the menu.

"Aishiteru Hiro."

**The end**

**A/N: Alright that is finally over with. I hope that you like it…and I hope that it was alright. Tell me what you think either way. If you are wondering what happened….Basically Hiro faked his own death and Shuichi was involved in it. I know that it was cruel for them to do….but once they realized how much they truly loved each other…they felt that this was the only way that it could have been done. I hope you like…and even if you didn't please tell me. If you have any other quesstions about anything please ask and I will be sure to answer them.**

**Reviewer thanks: Wow I got almost 20 reviews this time. Thank you all who reviewed and I hope that everything was answered here. I hope that you all enjoy the last chapter of this epic tale and continue to read other things that I will write in the future. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Again I want to thank everyone who has stood by me through all of this. **


End file.
